Once Upon a Time in Neverland: Avengers Assemble
by the undead writer
Summary: Follow the Avengers as they join forces with the Neverland 6 to survive the dangers of Neverland and save Henry from the clutches of Peter Pan. The mischievous devil however has more than enough tricks under his sleeves to force even earth's greatest heroes into a corner. Also will Thor manage to prevent himself from hitting that infuriating smirk of Rumpelstiltskin smug face?
1. And Straight On 'til Morning

_This is the Undead writer speaking_

_This is a crossover that has been in the works for some time. I got the idea just after having finisshed watching the first half of Once Upon a Time Season 3. I really liked how they potrayed the character of Peter Pan and how different he was from how he has been potrayed in all previous incarnations. I suddenly started to imaginie what would happen if Peter Pan fought with the Avengers and that small thought became my insperation for this crossover._

_Now Before I say anything else, this fic will follow the events of the show pretty closely. So if you havent watched the show or specificaly the 3rd season, there will be huge spoilers ahead so youve been warned. That being said, there will be some huge changes made to the story make things more intresting. An example of this is how I will potray Peter Pan. The one thing I thought the character lacked was some kind of scene where he fought with the Neverland 6. He was buillt up so much through both season 2 and 3 so to see him so easily defeated twice in a row was very disapointing. In my take on the neverland arc, this is something I will definatley change._

_I do not own Avengers or Once Upon a Time._

**_PS: Those who are fans of my Digimon GOH story, I am sorry to say that I will put that story on hiatus for now. I am digimoned out at the moment and want to try new things. Maybe a change of pace will renew my interest in continuing it later on but you can at least expect at least 1 more chapter in the first quarter of 2015 before I official start the hiatus._**

* * *

Storybrooke, a place having been untouched for more than 28 years from the outside world, was in grave peril. But it had not always been that way. But to get to that point, we have to go back in time and see how it all started.

We have all read the classic stories and tales such as Snow White and the 7 dwarfs, Peter Pan, Pinocchio, Hansel and Gretel, Jack and the beanstalk, the little mermaid, and more. We have also watched different takes and adaptations of these stories throughout the years particularly in the ways of Disney. These are all tales who we all know are fiction and exist as a way for us to escape out of our own bleak reality and into a land of wonder and imagination especially for young children.

We are all incorrect however. These tales have occurred but not in our society. In our world, they are just stories and legend. In another land however, they are quiet real. In that world, all the characters we know and love coexist in the same universe far away from our own.

They are however very different from how we imagine them however. In this world, Snow White is a very skilled bandit stealing to be able to survive, Little Riding Hood is actually the big bad wolf, Jack is actually a girl by name of Jacquelin, Jiminy Cricket was originally a human, there were actually 8 dwarfs instead of 7, and Prince Charming is not really Prince Charming. Even legends from other cultures like from the Greek mythology exists in this world

Still, some of the characteristics present in the tales and Disney versions can be seen at the core of these real-life counterparts. Snow white still has a pure heart, Charming being the courageous hero, and the 7 dwarfs being very similar to their Disney counterparts. Other like Pinocchio, the blue fairy, and Robin Hood were also similar in a couple of ways to the versions of these characters we know about.

With all the heroes being real, the villains of those stories exist in the same universe as well. Just like the heroes, they are quite different from how we imagined them. Some of them like Ursula and Captain Hook are not really villains at all with Ursula being a goddess of the sea and Hook being much more of an antihero than straight-up villain. Others like Jafar and Maleficent are pretty much what one can expect out of those characters with their signature powers present like being able to transform into a dragon and having serpent staff in ones possesion.

The most well-known villain of the fairy tale world was the evil queen from the story of Snow White. Unlike the known version of her from Disney, the evil queen was original not a very evil person. Contrary, she was a very pure and good person and went by the name of Regina. She was however twisted by her controlling mother and made queen. She did not blame her mother for all her misery however; instead she blamed a young Snow White which led to a feud between the two which would go on for years to come which ended with Regina casting a curse to take away Snows and everyone else happy endings.

This curse took all the characters from their homes and brought them to another land. A world without magic. Our world. It was at this moment that Storybrooke came to be.

As the town just emerged out of nowhere in our world, everyone lost their memories of their past lives and replaced with fake memories received through the curse. The only one who remembered was the evil queen herself who became the mayor of the town. Watching all her enemies and especially Snow White under her thumb was definitely the happy ending she had always wanted.

But the creator of the curse, the most powerful sorcerer throughout the land, Rumplestiltskin, had added something to the curse unknown to the queen. He had made sure the curse would be broken 28 years after it was unleashed upon the land. He wanted to get to this new land through the curse. Why he wanted this and why he wanted Regina to cast it was a mystery to everyone except for Rumplestiltskin himself.

Like predicted, the curse was broken 28 years later in the form of a savior, a product of true love, and the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. Her name was Emma Swan and she broke the curse and restored everyone's memory all according to Rumplestiltskin plan.

One thing remained of the curse in the end though. While everyone had gotten their memories restored, Storybrooke still stood tall. No one had been returned home to their own world. This was a problem, a very serious one.

Ever since the town just appeared in our world, it had been surrounded by a large magical force field preventing anyone from entering or leaving. With the curse weakened however, this field was no longer functioning properly. It was keeping the people inside from leaving but it did now not prevent anyone from the outside from getting inside. Knowing the danger outsiders could bring to Storybrooke, the fairytale characters did their best to prevent their little town from being discovered.

The citizens of Storybrooke were correct in their fears when unfortunately for them, 2 people managed to get inside town borders with the intent of erasing Storybrooke from existence. Their plan was already in motion which would mean the end of Storybrooke and all of its inhabitants.

Their true goal though was still set in mystery…

* * *

Finally, the boy with the heart of the truest believer would soon be within his grasp.

All these years of searching would soon be over. He had spent so long trying to find the child only to meet failure time after time again. It did however give him a chance to expand his "lost boys" into a force to be reckoned with. Still he needed the child. Without it, his "game" would come to an end and that was something he would never allow to happen. He was the master of the island and he was going to remain that until the end of his days

When his agents finally located the child, it slipped between his fingers out of his grasp to an area where even he could not enter. That dam curse was keeping him from gaining from what he desired.

He was however not very concerned about the curse. Rather it caused a devious smile to appear on his face. Any curse could get broken. He had seen enough of that during his lifetime. But any curse having been made by "him" of all people would be broken sooner or later. Rumple always planned ahead. He knew that from experience. With Rumple involved, the game was sure to be a lot interesting. It would not be a very fun game without a powerful adversary to trick and cheat after all.

He just had to wait for the curse to be weakened and then he would strike. The boy was unaware of the approaching danger and it was to remain that way until he would emerge from under the bed like a demon preparing to feast on its innocent victim.

Time however was running out and the hourglass was slowly reaching its end. But like always however, he was correct in his assumption. The curse got broken. The field protecting the cursed area was vulnerable. His agents were already on their way. He would soon have the boy and with him, the heart of the truest believer.

Nothing could stop him now. Not Rumpelstiltskin or the Evil queen. Neither would all the people and creatures cursed. They were either weak or too stupid to be a threat. Not even the savior would be able to stop him.

All he had to do now was to wait. He would succeed. He always did. There was no force throughout the realms that would be able to oppose him from completing his goal.

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"I dare you to say that one more time Stark"

"Chill out Natasha. I am joking with you….. so are we there yet?

"No not yet but I might consider throwing you out if the car"

"I must sadly agree with the man of iron on this one. This vessel is not fit for an Asgardian"

"Thanks for the support Shakespeare incarnated. So are we there yet?

"Stark can you be serious for just a couple of seconds. Id advise you not make Natasha madder than she already is. I learned it the hard way on the mission in Moscow years ago.

"Oh come on don't be such a downer Hawkeye. Loosen up and have some fun"

"I don't think our "fun" is exactly the same Tony. If you want to be a training dummy for bow, then be my guest"

"Now that would be a worthy tale to speak of in the halls of Asgard. How a man of iron got defeated by a simple Archer.

"I so hate you all right now but seriously…are we there yet?

"I am warning you Tony. The other guy is going to give you a pounding next time he gets out."

Steve Rogers AKA Captain America, the first Avenger, simply sighted where he sat in the backseat of the small car they had hired listening to his fellow team mates squabbling amongst each other. On the right of him sat Tony Stark AKA Iron Man with his usual smirk plastered on his face while on his left sat both Thor and Bruce Banner AKA The Incredible Hulk competing for the seat. Thor was being very loud about it while Bruce was quiet as a mouse not wanting to unleash the green monster within him. Driving the car was Natasha Romanoff AKA The Black Widow who was desperately trying to keep her poker face and not lash out at Tony. Having been pestered by Stark ever since the journey started had taken its toll on the SHIELD agent. Next to her in the front seat was Clint Barton AKA Hawkeye who was sitting around playing around with his bow to relieve his stress.

The road ahead of them was a long and lonely one with only the trees around them as company. It was fortunate however due to the sheer absurdness of seeing all of earths mightiest heroes squeezed together in a very small van. Steve knew that secrecy was always important for recon missions but this was a little bit too much even for Fury. Still Steve trusted Fury's instincts especially after receiving the mission report.

SHIELD had apparently kept a close eye on a certain area in Maine for a long time. Fury hadn't said much but there had been strange rumors centered around the area and some kind of mystery energy signal had been picked up originating from said area 28 years ago. SHIELD agents had been trying to get in for years but there was always something preventing them from entering. A couple of weeks ago however, the energy had somehow lessened in effect and Fury had seen this as an opportunity to call in another team to investigate the strange phenomenon.

Instead of sending his agents, Fury had once again called together earths mightiest heroes the Avengers in order to solve this mystery once and for all.

Steve had agreed to the mission at once being the good solider he was. His solider skills however were not enough to survive a couple of hours car ride along with Tony Stark and his snarky comments. Enough was enough however but before the Captain could even comment on Tony's latest "are we there yet"; something caught the supersoliders eye in the distance.

A couple of meters in front of them a sign was slowly coming into view. By the looks of its structure, Steve could deduce that it was very old. His instincts were telling him that the answer to the mystery was right ahead.

"Yeah I think we finally are there Tony" Steve said.

"Storybrooke?" That sounds like some weird version of the Disney theme parks." Tony chuckled at the sight of the sign as they passed by it.

Thor at once felt that something was off around them as the sign disappeared behind them. The god of thunder couldn't explain it but something about the atmosphere around them had changed. It was a familiar feeling which Thor hadn't felt in ages but he couldn't pinpoint exactly where he had felt it before.

"Something wrong Thor?" Hawkeye addressed the god of thunder having noticed his sudden change in mood. "I do not know Hawkeye. This area feels strange to me."

"What's even stranger is that according to SHIELD and the rest of the world, there is not supposed to be a town in this area of Maine." Natasha agreed with Thor as she continued to drive them towards their destination.

"Well that's new. There is actually something the great Natasha Romanoff doesn't know about." Tony said earning him one of the Black Widows death glares. In order to ease the tension, Tony carefully chuckled "Anyway, what do you all expect to find in this mysterious town? My bet is on an invasion of mutated bunnies preparing to take over the world."

No one laughed at Tony bad joke. They just ignored it. He had a point however. They did not know what they would be facing once they got there. Considering that Fury had failed to get inside for many years in a row, The Avengers were ready to face about anything…... Well almost anything really. They would never have guessed that soon enough that they would soon enter a place where logic did not exist and where the rules of Fairy tales ruled instead.

* * *

Grumpy at the moment was not having a very good day. No one in Storybrooke was having a good day at the moment due to the current apocalypse of nature spreading throughout the town destroying everything in its path. Vines and trees were popping out everywhere.

"Everyone out of the way. Dwarfs coming through." He shouted as he pushed past Archie Hopper (AKA Jiminy Cricket) with his other 6 dwarf brothers closely behind him, "Hurry up you lot or we will become plant food. This is not the time to Heigh-ho.

Grumpy did not need to turn around to see if the other dwarfs were behind him as he could hear the sound of their running feet. Except for one pair who feet that lost their balance and fell hard to the ground. "Dopey" Grumpy groaned in annoyance.

Grumpy was many things. Before the breaking of the curse, he had been Leroy, the town drunk. Then when he went back to being Grumpy, he was exactly like he had always been. Rude, sarcastic, skeptic, mean and much more. But if there was one good quality within Grumpy it was loyalty to his friends and family. Dopey was definitely a pain in the ass at times but he was still family. With that in mind, Grumpy without hesitation turned around and ran back past his confused dwarf brothers.

"I so am going to pay Dopey back for this later if we survive this" Grumpy sighted as he finally reached Dopey. "Get up Dopey" Not waiting for Dopey to get up on his own accord, Grumpy literally lifted him up to a standing position and then took off as fast as he could dragging Dopey along by the shirt.

The growing of the vines and nature around them were faster however. Before Grumpy could react, a vine attached itself to his left leg and pulled him high up into the air "Oh this is why I hate vegetables"

In all the confusion, Grumpy accidently let go of his grip on Dopeys shirt. Realizing his mistake, Grumpy desperately tried to regain his hold but it was no use. Dopey was falling downwards to the ground fast. By now, the 5 remaining dwarfs had noticed their companion's misfortune and stood ready to catch the falling Dopey.

There was no need for them though as Dopey was caught by someone else.

Grumpy did not really know how to react to this new arrival. It looked like some kind of a knight but what was weird about it was that it was in the colors of red and yellow. Also it was flying. Having been the victim of a powerful curse, also having to deal with magic users such Regina, Rumplestiltskin, and Cora, and now meeting some king of flying knight, Grumpy did not really want to have anything to with magic for years to come in the future. "Oh my luck. Another weirdo"

"Hey. You don't call the person who just saved your friend weird. That's just rude." The strange knight replied back with snarky comment. Grumpy groaned mentally. He hated people who thought themselves funny when in reality they were not. "

"I call you whatever I want. Names Leroy and now that introductions are over, can you be nice and get me down from here" Grumpy muttered rudely. He would have been grumpier if not for the fact that Tony was currently holding a confused Dopey in his arms.

"No need to be so grumpy (the dwarf rolled his eyes at the mention of his name). I can get you down but I really must ask, did you use some kind of giant fertilizer nearby or do you just have very green hands?" Tony said.

Grumpy caught a glance of his fellow dwarfs conversing with a strange group of people down on the ground. All these strangers of recent really did make Grumpy very suspicious but could anyone blame him. Greg and Tamara after all had turned out to be far from trustworthy.

"Don't know, don't care. Just get me down" Grumpy said trying to keep his voice straight. What happened next surprised and terrified Grumpy as Tony raised his palm and released some kind of magical blast at the vine holding him causing it to break sending Grumpy kicking and screaming down to the ground. "I hate my life"

Tony caught the distressed Grumpy a couple of meters above the ground chuckling to himself as he put the two dwarfs down on the ground. "You asked for it". Grumpy just gave an angry glare in response while Dopey just observed the situation with childish interest.

The growth of the vines and tree had for the moment slowed down a bit giving Grumpy enough time to take in the other new arrivals in Storybrooke. Firstly, there were two people, one male and the other one female, dressed in black suits speaking to Happy. Grumpy at once got suspicious. They did not look very friendly with the man having some funny looking bow on his back. The woman kind of scared Grumpy. She wore a very sincere smile but by the way she acted, Grumpy could guess that this was one girl he would not want to face in a brawl.

The remaining 3 strangers seemed friendlier as they introduced themselves but Grumpy knew not to make decisions based on appearance alone. The first one (Bruce Banner) looked harmless enough but there was just something about him that made Grumpy uneasy. The second one (Steve Rogers) looked a bit strange with some kind of blue suit covering his entire body and the largest shield Grumpy ever seen on his right arm while the third one (Thor) was dressed in armor and wore a large red cape. Grumpy had to admit that these were the strangest garbs he´d witnessed since entering the land without magic. That wasn't saying very much as he had seen a ton of weirdly dressed people back home as well.

While most of the strangers were watching the group of dwarfs with suspicious glares, Thor was eyeing the sight before him in confusion. Grumpy just now noticed the large hammer which the man was holding in a firm grip. That was one impressive weapon. Wonder who created it?

"Say friend," Thor addressed Grumpy. "What is a group of dwarves doing on Midgard off all places? Shouldn't you and your kind be in Nidavelir?"

Thor was suddenly surrounded by an army of questioning looks. "Dwarfs, like from Snow White and the 7 Dwarfs" the archer raised his eyebrows.

"Considering everything I have seen on my journeys, I wouldn't be surprised if dwarfs existed. Didn't we fight aliens a couple of months ago" Bruce suggested. "Point taken" the archer replied.

As Leroy, Grumpy had learned many things about the world without magic. One thing which had puzzled him for a long time now was how this world had found out about the enchanted forest though legend and stories. Based on what he had seen, the tales were much more lighthearted than the real deal. Maybe it was for the best for the inhabitants of this world to believe it all to be fiction. Still Grumpy could not be helped but be slightly upset over how he was portrayed. His nose wasn't that big.

* * *

They had Henry. They had taken her Henry.

These two sentences swirled insides Emma's mind as she ran as fast she could towards the harbor. There was a small chance that Greg and Tamara would escape by sea as the whole town was on lookout for them. That was one chance Emma was not going to let slip away from here. She had already lost Graham and Neal. She wasn't going to lose Henry as well.

"Emma, you don't even know where you're going." Mary Margaret AKA Snow White AKA her mother called after her. Emma knew Mary Margaret along with David and Regina was trying to catch up to her but she couldn't afford to stop. Henry was at stake after all.

"Doesn't matter. I have to find him. I'll track them down to hell if I have to." Emma replied. She could now see the edge of the docks and it turned out that she had been right as she saw Henry in the clutches of Greg and Tamara. Just seeing Tamara made Emma's blood boil. She would rip that woman to shreds for what she had done.

Greg threw something in the water creating some kind of green light. Emma at once realized what Greg and Tamara were planning. "The last bean. They've opened a portal." Regina said having come up with the same conclusion.

Greg and Tamara turned around and noticed their pursuers. Not wasting any time, they ran towards the edge preparing to jump with Henry in tow.

"Henry!" Emma starts shouting desperately trying to reach her son. Neither she nor the others were fast enough however to prevent Greg and Tamara from jumping. Emma watched in horror as Henry little figure diapered into the portal.

Emma was about to jump in after her son when David strong arms grabbed her from behind keeping her from doing anything stupid. "No! No! No! We have to follow them! There has to be a way!" Emma yelled trying struggle herself free from David's strong grip as she watched helplessly as the portal below in the water closed itself.

"Not only do we not know where they went, but Hook stole the last bean!" Regina said sounding just as desperate as Emma felt at the moment. For once she and Regina were on the same page. Henry was the one thing which they both cared about most in this world.

"I don't care!" Emma replied.

"Without it, there's no way to follow."

If it hadn't been for David holding her back, Emma would have fallen to the ground and started crying. Henry was gone and she had been unable to save him once again. "There has to be. We can't just let them take Henry!"

"They've taken Henry?" Gold's voice came up from behind them and when they turned around; they saw Gold and Bell approach them. Seeing the powerful sorcerer made Emma happy for once. If Gold couldn't find Henry, then no one could.

"Yeah. You're the Dark One. Do something." David pleaded but by the looks of Gold's face, the sorcerer for once did not have an answer.

Emma finally broke free from her father's thick grip and asked and eyed Gold with a glimpse of hope in her eyes. "Gold, help us." Emma asked.

"There's no way." Gold informed the entire group thrashing what remained of their hopes. "I spent a lifetime trying to cross worlds to find my son. There's no way in this world without a portal."

For a moment, everything went silent. Gold's words had struck them harder that they could have imagined. Many timed in the past, they had all gone at one point in time to Rumplestiltskin for aid. Every time, he had used his dark magic to help them with their problems not once failing on what he promised them. There was a first day for everything.

Regina took the news the worst of all of them. "So that's it? He's gone forever?" Regina screamed directing all of her anger towards Gold who didn't even seem fazed by the evil queens little rant." I refuse to believe that."

Emma couldn't really blame Regina for being so angry. She was feeling the same way but she was keeping her anger suppressed and replacing it with sorrow. Regina was about to storm off when suddenly a strange sound came to their attention from above.

When Emma looked up, her eyes widened in surprise. She had never expected to see him off all people in Storybrooke. She had never met the guy but she had seen him on TV many times especially ever since he became a superhero. Henry would have a fit if he had been there at the moment.

In the sky above them was Tony Stark AKA Iron Man. For someone who'd grown up outside of Storybrooke like Emma, the sight of a superhero flying through the air was a good sign that their luck may be turning for the better. But for someone who had been in time stasis for almost 28 years, the civilians of Storybrooke reacted to the situation much differently evident by Regina giving a murderous glare in Iron man's direction.

"First they take henry and now they plan to finish the job. I will not allow this" Regina growled with a deadly tone. Before Emma or anyone else could react, Regina summoned a large ball of fire to in her right hand.

"Regina! Don't do it."

Emma's warning fell on deaf ears however as Regina threw it towards the unsuspecting super hero. The effect was almost instant as fire ball hit its target. Emma along with David and Mary Margaret watched in horror as the Iron man suit began to fall towards the ground.

Things were looking much bleaker than before now in Emma's mind. If Iron man was there, were his teammates in the area as well and how would they react to one of their own being attacked?

During this entire time out at sea, a ship could be seen in the horizon closing in completely unaware at the huge brawl that was about to happen.

* * *

If there was one thing Tony Stark liked to do on his free time other than playing with his inventions or hanging out with Pepper, it was the feeling of soaring through the air like a bird.

After having been crammed together with a Shakespearian with a big hammer, the living symbol of America, 2 spies which usually spent their time keeping him in check, and the man with the worst anger issues ever, Tony really needed some time alone. Not that he didn't enjoy his friends company from time to time.

Man had since the beginning of time wanted to gain the ability to fly. Tony had succeeded with doing just that but he wasn't about to give the technology to the worlds governments any time soon.

As he flew through the air, Tony got a good view of the town that SHIELD was very interested in. The town wasn't very big but it was still a bit larger than your usual small town in the middle of nowhere. There was a small mine nearby and a pretty big port full of boats that Tony also noticed. All in all it seemed like a perfectly normal town.

Except for the force field which had kept SHIELD unable to get in for years or the sudden growth of grass and flowers in the middle of the town which ended just as suddenly as it had begun or the fact that there were "dwarfs" according to Thor living in the area. The last part was the most surreal in Tony's opinion.

Dwarfs? Sure he had faced greedy businessmen, iron man suit rip offs, Norse gods, and evil killer aliens, but dwarfs? The first thing which came to his mind when hearing the word was the tale of Snow White. The idea of mythological creature's actually existing made Tony's head hurt. It made a bit of sense however. If Asgard existed, it was plausible for other legends to be real as well.

The supposed "dwarfs" reaction to the accusation however was pretty hilarious.

_"Natasha calm down. There is no need to threaten him" Steve tried to intervene. Natasha simply gave him her famous widow stare before turning back to the "dwarfs" with a very convincing fake smile on her face. The dwarf's faces were right to be filled with terror. When the Black Widow wanted something, she would get it no matter what._

_"Listen Lady. I have already told you. The names Leroy, I like to drink, and I'm not a dwarf. People can get offended if you go around and call you that." Leroy said. It was a bit surprising for Tony and the rest of the avengers see someone talk back to the Black Widow. Still it was obvious to them all that Leroy was lying to them. Except for the part about the drinking. This guy was obviously the town drunk._

_Natasha wasn't fooled at all and closed in on Leroy who seemed the leader of this merry band of Dwarves. "You sound convincing and all but some facts doesn't add up Mr. Leroy. This town does not appear on any map._

_"The town pretty remote. There are many small towns which do not exist on paper."_

_"What was that sudden growth of plant life which began to cover the area?"_

_"Probably due to the massive amount of rain in the area. How should I know? I am not a gardener."_

_"What is this town really?_

_"It's a town. Isn't it obvious?_

_"Why did Thor here say you and the group behind you to be dwarves?"_

_"Maybe he just doesn't like short people."_

_"What's your real name Leroy?_

_"Leroy is my true name. Now stop asking me dumb questions_

_"Why have no one been able to get into this area for years?"_

_For a moment, Leroy just stood there completely quiet with a thoughtful look. Tony knew that Natasha had driven the man into a corner and Natasha knew it as well by the look of the fake smile on her face getting wider._

_"…Maybe granny's cocking scared everyone away" Leroy said carefully looking around as if he did not want anyone to hear him._

_Natasha's eyes locked with Leroys for a second. Leroys eyes did not flinch at all. Tony had to give the man some credit. He did not know many people to survive this long with the Black Widow interrogation skills._

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaachooooooooooo"_

_A sudden sneeze diminished the tension between the two. Natasha simply looked unfazed while Leroy jumped in a mix of shock and surprise._

_"I hate it when you do that Sneezy" Leroy lectured the culprit with a bump to the head. Immediately as if he had realized he'd made an error, Leroy's eyes went wide for only a fraction of a moment but it was enough time for Natasha to notice it._

_"Something bothering you Mr. Leroy?" Natasha asked in a very sincere voice: If he hadn't known who she was, Tony would have been fooled as well._

_"No sister. Everything's fine" Leroy responded._

_Natasha sighted. Tony knew what was going to happen next. Before now, Natasha had tried the friendly way and with that having failed; she was about to take the gloves off and it wouldn't be pretty._

_"I bet 100 dollars that they guy will be begging for mercy in about one minute" Tony whispered to Bruce who just rolled his eyes in response._

_"Just be glad I am not letting the big guy interrogate you Tony" Bruce whispered back._

_Hawkeye overheard their little conversation and decided to add his own thoughts to the matter. "I bet it will take even less than that for Natasha to make the guy squall."_

_The 3 men watched with interest as Natasha approached Leroy casually. The other 6 men had backed away leaving Leroy alone to face the Black Widow. He really did not stand a chance. The carnage was about to begin. Steve however had a different plan in mind._

_Without warning, he placed himself between Natasha and her prey. Natasha gave the captain a furious glare while Leroy simply looked relieved._

_"Let's stop this Natasha. There are better ways to do this." Steve said with a stern voice. Natasha was about to argue when she saw Steve's emotionless face staring back at her. It was the face which Steve had worn in several battles and endured through with in World War 2. This face meant that Natasha would have to go through Captain America if she wanted to continue her talk with Leroy._

_"I agree with the captain" Thor said as he also walked between her and Leroy. "Dwarfs are stubborn creatures. They are not the friendliest either but there is one thing which I know any dwarf likes. Which is why I propose we go the closest bar and drink ourselves full to get to know each other"_

_At once all the suspiciousness disappeared from Leroy's face and was replaced with a wide grin. "You may be big and ugly but I am starting to think the way you think brother"_

_With both the symbol of America and the god of thunder staring her down, Natasha simply backed away and turned around with an angry monster hiding beneath her fake smile ready to be unleashed at any moment._

Tony chuckled at the though. He wouldn't like to be in Steve's and Thors shoes about now. Maybe that's why he left both at the Rabbit Hole (seriously that must be worst name of bar ever) to endure the Widows bite for a tour around this strange town.

He had seen about most of the town now and he had found nothing strange at all. There were no monsters running around, no more nature growing out of nowhere, no robberies going on in the alleyways, and no dwarfs singing Heigh-ho throughout the street. Still based on what they witnessed before, Tony knew the town was hiding a huge secret and he would be the one to solve the riddle.

The only part of the town he had yet to investigate was the harbor and as he approached his final destination by air, the suits scanner detected something.

"Sir Energy source of unknown origin located in the area."

"Well it's about time. I was almost getting bored up here" Tony said as he checked the scanners. Apparently whatever the scanners had picked up was very close by and it was growing by the second. "Never seen anything like it. Maybe it is something similar to the Tesseract. Either way, I should probably investing…..…WHAT? IT'S GONE. It can't just have disappeared."

Tony was stunned. Whatever the suit had picked up had just vanished into thin air. He had just found the key to solving this mystery and he had let it slip through his fingers. Natasha was so going to kill him once she found out about it.

"Warning! Warning! Incoming projectile ahead"

Tony did not have any time to feel depressed however when the suit alarm for close range projectiles went off in his ears. Next thing he knew was turning around to stare face to face with a large ball of fire heading right for him.

"Oh crap" Tony managed to stutter just before the ball of fire collided with him sending him spiraling down towards the ground.

The descent was making him very dizzy. Falling to your death after having been knocked out of the air by a huge ball of fire tended to do that to a person. It also tended one to see illusions which Tony was having right as he spiraled down through the air; he thought he saw an old-looking pirate ship approaching in the distance.

The ground was approaching fast and Tony knew he would not be able to prevent himself from crashing in time. At least he wouldn't cause any property damage seeing as he would either fall into the cold water or onto the hard concrete. Unfortunately, neither would occur as Tony caught a glance of something below him which made him cringe. There were people on the ground; people who would soon be road kill if they did not move out of the way.

Move out of the way! Move out of the way! These thoughts were running throughout Tonys mind as he felt the suit crash into the ground. Sudden yells of surprise and fear could be heard swirling around him. Still the suit continued moving bouncing down and up until the journey ended with him colliding face first with a brick wall.

"That could have gone better. At least I didn't hit anyone" Tony groaned in pain as he forced himself and the suit into an upright position. The first thing he saw was the group of people he had almost crashed into. They were all looking at him with surprised expressions. Except for a man with a cane who was holding a very injured woman in his arms as if she had been hit by something hard and were looking at him with a large amount of rage in his eyes. Tony didn't have to be a genius to figure out what had happened.

"Sorry for all of this. It wasn't my intention of getting roasted by a ball of fire and crashing into the ground and hurting your girl." Tony chuckled carefully as he tried to apologize for his actions. It didn't really help to ease the tensions at all. The people were still giving him wary looks especially the one with the cane.

"Rumple don't" the wounded girl managed to stutter weakly but the man completely ignored her as he put her gently down to the ground and approached Tony.

"I said I was sorry. I really did not mean to hurt her. If you allow me, I can call one of my friend's who's a doctor. He might have some anger issues but he's a good guy." Tony apologized trying to prevent the incoming fight. He really did feel sympathy towards the man and if Pepper had been hurt in the same way, Tony would probably have reacted the same way.

Still, the odds of this man beating him in a fight was about 0% or so Tony thought as he found himself flung through the air right into another brick wall by some kind of unknown force. Next he knew he was gasping for air as if he was being choked to death by an invisible assailant.

Great Tony thought to himself. He just had to piss of a group of people with powers and with his suits systems still down after the heat overloaded it; He really was not having the best of days and it would have been his last if he hadn't heard the familiar sound of shield being thrown in his direction.

* * *

The first thing Steve did as he saw Tony surrounded by a group of people, one which was using some kind of telekinesis to choke Tony to death, was to follow his instincts. A fellow solider was in danger so Steve did not hesitate to throw his shield.

The shield would have hit its target if the man with the cane hadn't disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke letting the shield hit nothing but air. It did disrupt the man's concentration however as Tony lungs began to breathe fresh air again. It also alerted the other in the group to Captain America's presence. Fortunately for him, he had not come alone.

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE"

At once Natasha ran at their opponents with the speed of a mountain lion closely followed by Thor and his hammer itching for a fight. Hawkeye followed behind the 2 with his bow with an arrow ready for each of his opponents. Only Bruce stayed put. There was no reason to unleash the Hulk unless it was an emergency.

Steve before doing anything rash and running at his opponents like his fellow comrades, he quickly analyzed the situation. In total, there was 5 opponents to deal with. One which definitely had some kind of powers. Of what he had seen, it was obvious that the old man was more than meet the eye with various powers at his disposal and probably even more yet to be unleashed. He would probably be the biggest threat. Thor would maybe be a good match to pit him against with his might hammer but to be on the safe side he would assist. Taking out the biggest threat was always the best thing to do. That's not to say Steve didn't see the rest to be defenseless. Appearances and gender didn't mean anything. Steve had learned that the hard way in the past. The 3 women looked very fierce and didn't almost flinch as they saw the Avengers coming towards. It did not make things better as what looked like medieval weapons like swords and bows appeared in front of them in a puff of purple smoke. These fighters were not to be underestimated.

There was a sixth member of the company as well. A very pretty brunet girl who was staying a bit behind the rest. Steve at once noticed how her right arms hanged limply beside the rest of her body.

"Clint focus your attention on the female archer to prevent ant long distance attacks. Natasha cover him and prevent anyone from reaching Clint. Look especially out for that woman with the scowl on her face. I have a feeling she will be a tough opponent. Your job is to keep the rest busy while I try to get to Tony. You're with me Thor in case the one that diapered comes back for another round." Steve ordered his teammates. None of them objected. He was Captain America after all.

The orders went into action almost immediately. Hawkeye got off a few of his arrows at the female archer. None of them were aiming for anything vital. Their true goal was only to immobilize so that they could apprehend her for interrogation. The archer however fired of equally as many arrows in Hawkeyes direction. Hawkeye managed to roll out of the way of the arrows but one just missed by a millimeter as he felt it nudge his hair before impacting with something behind him. She was good. Really good. Almost as good as him but only almost as he heard a sudden yelp as one of his arrows hit her in the leg.

"No one hurts my wife." the blond man of the enemy group called out in rage as he ran at Hawkeye with his sword in a firm grip. Hawkeye fired of a few arrows at him which he miraculously all avoided with surprising speed and agility. He would have cut Hawkeye in two if the Black Widows hadn't put herself in his path.

With great reflexes and speed, The Black Widow kicked the man so hard he fell to the ground hard. He didn't lose the grip on his sword though as he aimed a swing at her as he got up on his feet. Natasha easily dodged it but didn't really get a chance to counterattack as she was kept on the defensive as the man released a barrage of swings from his sword. None of them hit its target as Natasha was definitely more skilled than her opponent but that was not saying the man was a slouch. The man was on the contrary very well built and had the reflexes and strength of someone who had taken part in many battles. Hawkeye was of no help as he was busy keeping the archer as well as the other two ladies from reaching them.

One of the ladies however proved to more difficult than the rest as she generated a ball of fire in her hand which she proceeded to throw at Hawkeye. The SHIELD Archer thankfully let out one of his explosive arrows which slowed the fire down for enough time for Hawkeye to roll out of the way. It was however just a distraction as the caster suddenly appeared out of nowhere in front of him and gave him a kick to the face. Hawkeye might not be the best in martial arts but he knew enough to counter the kick with a punch to the stomach. The women just gave him a very evil looking scowl before throwing 2 more fire balls at him.

"Why do I always get the difficult ones?" Hawkeye grunted as he avoided fire as well as a couple of arrows shoot at him from behind coming from the female archer. Hawkeye in retaliation released a couple of stun arrows towards his opponents.

Steve was watching the battle with worry as he saw his friends fight their respective opponents. He had been right in thinking that these people were skilled. But now he had to focus on his own objective as he along with Thor approached were Tony was lying gasping for air.

"Friend Stark. It was very unwise to go off alone." Thor chuckled as the god of thunder helped Tony on his feet.

"Zip it thunderhead. It's not like I expected to be blasted out of the sky" Tony replied bitterly as the familiar sound of the iron man suit going online could be heard.

"Let's get you out of her Tony. You're too hurt to take part. We will regroup with Natasha and Clint later." Steve said. Tony gave Steve an annoyed looked but relented anyway due to his injuries.

"You're not going anywhere dearies"

Before any of the 3 heroes could begin to comprehend what was happening, the old man with the cane appeared right between them and sent them flying in different reactions with some form of Telekinesis.

Thor was the first to get back on his feet.

"You shall pay creature for attack my friend. Let you feel the power of Mjolnir." Thor roared as he flung his mighty hammer towards his target. The man however simply teleported out of the way of the hammers path and gave Thor a look of humor in his eyes rather than fear.

"An asgardian? That brings back a couple of memories" the man simply said in response with a smile on his face. It was as if the sight of a god didn't affect the man's confidence one bit.

Steve was finally getting a good image of the man in question in front of them. The man was dressed in a very fancy looking suit and moved with such dignity and elegant posture that one would forget that he had a cane. He was giving them a friendly smile but Steve could literally feel the man watching them intently as if he was looking straight into his soul. It instantly put Steve on edge. This man was very dangerous both mentally and physically. He could feel it.

"Don't underestimate me mortal. You have no idea of the powers you are playing with" Thor threatened as he caught his hammer.

"I know exactly who you are Thor Odinson." The man replied in the same monotone voice as before. Thor simply looked stunned at this revelation. Steve couldn't blame him. This man seemed very wise and knowledge could prove to be a more dangerous weapon than the mightiest of weapons.

"How can this be?" A mortal has never set a foot within the halls of Asgard?" Thor said demanding answers. "I am not like other mortals dearie. I even helped out the great Odin once. Very messy business indeed."

This man probably had some relation with Asgard or one of the other realms from Scandinavian mythology that Thor had told SHIELD about. It was clear however that Thor had never seen him before judging by their conversation. It was also obvious that this man had something to do with the strangeness present in the town.

"Enough of this. We would just like to ask a couple of questions. No one needs to get hurt." Steve interrupted. The man turned away from Thor and gave Steve a creepy grin. "I can see that" he chuckled with sarcasm as he nodded towards the brawl going on besides them.

"….still the answer is no dearies as I have more important matters to attend to" the man said as he teleported away. Steve tried to stop him from leaving but found himself immobilized in place. The same thing had taken hold of Thor. The man had used their conversation to put some kind of spell on them and Steve watched in horror as he appeared like always in purple smoke in front of Tony who had been watching the conversation with curiosity.

Tony managed to release a couple of repulser blasts but the man simply waved his hand and a wall of purple smoke appeared in front of him absorbing the blasts. "Can't we just talk about this. I didn't mean to hurt your girl. I…."

"Her name is Bell and you will pay for what you have done." The man snarled and an expression on face emerged on his face in contrast to the calm expression it had held before. Not that the man could see it, a look of confusion appeared on Tonys face. "Bell? Like from Beauty and the Beast? That's a bit weird don't you think"

Kind of insulting the girlfriend of the guy trying to kill him was not a very bright thing to do. The man did the obvious thing and started to beat the crap out of Stark with his cane. Maybe it was just Steve's imagination but based on the sound of the cane crashing into the iron man armor several times, it sounded as if suit was slowly being turned to a piece of junk. The man was obvious stronger than he looked.

Steve desperately tried to break the spell holding him down. He wasn't going to let a fellow solider (and more importantly a friend) to die on his watch. Even with his enhanced genes, Steve was not powerful enough to break the spell.

It wasn't powerful enough to keep Thor down though for long.

"For MIDGARD strike this mortal down" Thor bellowed as he broke through the invisible forced holding him. He at once threw his hammer towards the enemy who had his back turned more interested in causing Tony a whole lot of misery.

The man simply teleported out of the way as before leaving a bruised Iron man in his place. Thor suddenly found himself flung backwards by the man's Telekinesis abilities as he appeared right besides Thor. Thor wasn't the one to give up easily however. A large storm cloud was forming above them. Steve understood what Thor was about to do. The man seemed to figure it out as well but he didn't look very concerned about it. Rather he was grinning wildly.

"Go ahead Odinson. Show me how much you have grown since last we meet." The man taunted as if he wanted to be struck down by lightning. Thor granted his wish as large lightning bolt hit the ground. Luckily it wasn't a very large one otherwise Thor might have zapped the entire town out of existence.

Thor at first though his opponent to be defeated but since Steve hadn't unfrozen yet, it could only mean one thing. The man was still alive and it was proven to be true as he emerged out of the smoke chuckling like that of a small child looking relative unharmed with a only a couple of burn marks on his arms.

"Not bad. You have definitely improved Odinson. Still rash but very much more in control of your powers." The man mused to himself as he advanced slowly towards Thor.

"I don't know how you know me mortal but I do think I would recognize your foul stench. I can sense it now. The pure darkness within you" Thor said. The god of thunder was much calmer than before but his voice was still stern and wary. "Tell me how you know of my father"

"Maybe I will dearie, maybe I will not. It's all based on what happens next" the man replied never letting his eyes of Thor.

The two got into a very intense staring competition. The man obviously had the advantage but Thor did not back down either. Steve might not be able to move but he could still feel the coming confrontation that was going to begin. A battle would soon begin. A very destructive one.

Suddenly a sound echoed across the dock. It was the sound of a gun being fired. The fighting ceased at once. Everyone turned around and to their surprise noticed a large ship having docked just besides them and the Captain was looking down at them all with a flabbergasted expression.

Steve did not blame him. From the captains perspective, he had just stumbled upon 2 archers trying to make the other one into porcupine, a guy with a sword and a woman in a jumpsuit trying to subdue one another, the world's greatest inventor laying on the ground looking more like junk of the year, and 2 strangely dressed men having the world's longest staring contest.

"Can someone tell me what the bloody hell is going on here?"

For a moment everyone remained very silent until unsurprisingly it was Tony who broke it.

"A pirate with a hook for a hand? You must be a big fan of Peter pan if you're trying to cosplay as one of the arguable most famous Disney villains in existence."

* * *

Emma sighted in relief. Finally it seemed like all the confusion and misunderstandings had come to an end. She was happy that her parents (and Regina and Gold unfortunately) had not been to hurt in the short struggle. It wasn't every day one could say that people one knew could give the Avengers a run for their money. Still she admitted to be happy to see Hook for once in her life. The pirate really knew when to make his entrances.

Hook was giving Tony Stark a murderous look for the Peter Pan comment for some reason but Emma didn't care about that at all. All she wanted to know was why he had come back and then kick his ass for having been in league with Greg and Tamara.

As Hook descended down from the Jolly Roger and walked onto the harbor, Emma walked towards him with a fiery scowl ignoring the her parents running after her more concerned about the pirate captain than their respective opponents, Gold using the opportunity to teleport himself and Bell away to who knows where leaving a frustrated Thor, Regina mumbling curses towards Hook, and the Avengers slowly regrouping keeping a steady eye on them all trying to process the situation before them.

"Hook What the hell are you doing here?" Emma said with such an angry tone Regina would have been impressed.

"Helping" Hook simply replied not at all deterred by the group of angry fairy tale characters advancing upon him. That just made Emma even more furious.

"Well, you're too late." Regina said. For once, she and the rest of the Charming's were on the same page.

"Am I?" Hook said before completely ignoring Regina and walking up to Emma not at all fazed by her murderous face.

"I thought you didn't care about anyone but yourself." Emma said with a lot of sarcasm. She did not believe him for one second. The pirate had after all betrayed them once before in the enchanted forest and locked her, Mary Margaret, Mulan, and Aurora inside Golds old cell.

Hook then did something that surprised her greatly. The pirate captain took out a leather satchel out of his pocket and dropped it into her hand.

"Maybe I just needed reminding that I could." Hook said for once sounding very serious. Emma could even some small amounts of sympathy and regret within those words. Emma watched in disbelief as she opened the satchel and saw its contents. In her hand was now the last bean.

Suddenly a glimpse of hope began burning inside Emma. They finally had a way to follow Greg and Tamara to who knows where. This bean was the key for her to get back Henry back.

Regina was apparently thinking the same thing. "Enough waiting around, let's go." She said trying to hide her happiness over the good news. This caught Hook a bit off-guard as he had yet to be informed of the recent events.

"Go? Where?" Hook asked. "I thought we were saving the town."

David, who probably despised the pirate the most of the ones assembled simply gave Hook a smug smile at knowing something that Hook didn't. "We already did."

"None of you will be going anywhere until we have gotten some answers"

The sudden sharp voice of the Black Widow reminded the whole group of the armed superheroes standing beside them eyeing them with interest. Apparently they had heard the whole conversation and now they wanted answers. Just her bad luck as usual.

"Watch your mouth girlie, as if you don't know. You're here after all to finish the job that Greg and Tamara started." Regina snapped back venomously.

"Greg and Tamara?" Captain America asked. "I am sorry mam but I don't know anyone by those names.

Regina was taken aback by the sincerity in the captain's voice while Tony simply chuckled a bit painfully though due to the beating he received from Gold.

"A very impressive vessel you have there. Look like an old british battle ship. I am surprised that they even exist anymore." Bruce marveled over the sight of the Jolly Roger giving him the attention of the Storybrooke residents for the first time since the little brawl started out. Emma knowing the true nature of harmless looking hero was feeling very relieved that they had avoided having a green gamma monster wrecking the town.

"I agree with Banner. This is a very impressive vessel" Thor whistled in awe. For the moment, the god of thunder had seemingly forgotten his frustration with Gold.

Hook, taking the full pleasure of someone admiring his ship, started to brag to Emma's displeasure. Hook really did like the sound of his own voice. "Of course this is a great ship mates. I'm its captain after all. You should see her in action though. The Jolly Roger is a complete marvel when she is at sea."

"The Jolly Roger?" Bruce replied with confusion at the absurd statement.

"You really have a Peter Pan fetish don't you" Tony laughed. "Or maybe you somehow think you are Captain Hook in person who has somehow escaped from the chains of your storybook and is now roaming around the sea looking for a crocodile. Maybe this entire town is some kind of hub for crazy people who think themselves to be storybook characters such as Snow White and Prince Charming. Of the two options, I think the first one is more plausible."

"Stark don't antagonize them. As you saw, they are great warriors and I'd rather not be almost torched again" Hawkeye addressed expecting some kind of counterattack in retaliation. But none came as Mary Margaret, Regina, Hook, and David looked rather more confused than angry.

Emma was the only one who got the full meaning of the joke and sighted in defeat. She had dreaded this moment for a while now but she knew that that it was inevitable that they would find out the truth now. It was maybe for the best to just get it over with. To her parents protest, Emma walked up to the Avengers with a neutral expression.

"You're more correct than you think Mr. Stark. Far more than you can comprehend so let me explain a couple of things. It all started with…"

* * *

Tony did not know if to laugh or to call a mental hospital for the mentally scared. This woman's claim was scientifically impossible and messed up his view of the world he lived in. He could accept the existence of Asgard, a man having been Popsicle since World War 2, them not being alone in the universe and so much more. But those things could be explained with the help of science. With this problem however, Tony brain could not comprehend the sudden flow of information.

Magic? Disney characters playing house? It sounded so absurd but by looking at the pretty blond in front of him, He knew she was serious about this. Who in their right mind could come up with something like this? Sounded like it could be hell of a good TV show.

His fellow teammate's reactions varied. Natasha and Clint had their best poker faces on but inside their mind, the gears were running full throttle. Cap didn't look very shocked either but considering he was a man out of time and been introduced to things he never thought possible, that was understandable. Bruce looked rather more interested and in awe than skeptic like Tony.

Thor however seemed the only one who didn't look very surprised by this stunning revelation. In fact he didn't seem very fazed at all.

"Ah I see. This explains the strange energy I have been feeling since entering this part of Midgard. All of you must be from the lost 10th realm"

Okay it was official. Tony definitely had to reevaluate all scientific knowledge he had come to understand throughout the years and replace it with Disney cartons. Oh how the mighty had fallen.

"10th realm?" Emma repeated as she looked back to her parents and Regina for any kind of answer. David and Mary Margaret seemed just as confused as she was however.

Just looking back at them gave Tony a headache. So Emma was the daughter of the supposed people claiming to Snow White and Prince Charming but they are all around the same age due to a curse cast by the evil queen which baby Emma avoided by being sent to earth where she would ultimately be the savior to break the curse. Apparently Pinochio (really he existed too?) was supposed to be her protector who ultimately abandoned her in an orphanage.

"What do you mean by 10th realm? I have never heard of such nonsense." Regina asked. Her stare was almost as scary as the Black Widows (not that Tony ever would say that out loud). She really fitted the evil queen persona.

"Sorceress watch your tongue." Thor bellowed with such great power that Regina went silent in awe of the power displayed. "My father the mighty Odin has told me many tales of this realm and its connection to Midgard but until now I did not really believe in its existence until now."

Thor suddenly found himself at loss for words as he felt something prevent him from saying anything else. The perpetrator revealed himself as the man which had fought evenly with Thor and given Tony one of the hardest beatings he received in a while.

"Stories are often based on the truth dearie and in case of this world, what many consider fantasy turns out to be quite real" Rumpelstiltskin, the most famous of tricksters from within the realm of fiction, corrected as he appeared out of thin air right besides Thor. "Isn't that right Natasha Romanoff or are you going to shoot me with those silly weapons of yours?"

The Black Widow didn't even flinch at the mention of her real name. Instead she just kept her handguns set on Rumpelstiltskin the same way the rest of the team had their weapons drawn.

Rumpelstiltskin chuckled "If I had wanted to kill you, I would have done it by now dearies. For now I am just her to talk and I can guarantee I can tell you more about this situation than the Asgardian here. Also it's not every day, one gets to speak to earths mightiest heroes after all.

"How do you know of the Avengers Gold?" Emma asked not really sounding that surprised.

"Let's just say I like to keep up with important events outside of the town" Rumpelstiltskin replied.

"Says the person who couldn't get through an airport safety control without help." Emma murmured to herself. Rumpelstiltskin didn't hear it but Tony did and chuckled.

Rumpelstiltskin simply gave Tony a questioning look before turning back to his audience. With a swift movement of his hands, Thor suddenly found the room to breathe once again and was about to give the trickster a taste of the power of Mjolnir but Rumpelstiltskin had already predicted that outcome and therefore Thor found himself hammerless as Mjolnir simply disappeared into thin air out of his hand.

"What? How did…" Thor found himself at a loss for words.

"Don't be so melodramatic Odinson." Rumpelstiltskin rolled his eyes. "I will give you back your toy once I have explained the situation to respective party"

Thor was about to charge the trickster with his bare fists in retaliation but Steve put himself in his path and caught the fist. "Calm down Thor. Let's hear him out first before doing anything rash"

Thor sighted in defeat and backed off but not before giving Rumpelstiltskin a look that said that this was not over. The trickster however didn't seem to mind it all. He was rather enjoying being the center of attention. His audience however did not feel the same way.

"Come on already. Just spit it out you annoying imp" Regina shouted out annoyance at the same time as…

"I'd advise you to continue Mr Rumpelstiltskin." Natasha gently said with fake sincerity in her voice. Even the great Rumpelstiltskin could not help but feel uncomfortable under the Black Widows gaze.

The two women stopped in midsentence and gave the other one a terrifying look. It was as if watching two of tremendous power trying to overtake the other one. Tony knew enough about Women that these two would become great rivals in the future and he would not like to be in between them.

"Seem like a catfight is about to start" Hawkeye commented with a bit of nervousness. Tony agreed very much with that statement.

"If your done acting like small children…." Rumpelstiltskin lectured (ironically sounding like a small child himself) the two as he teleported in-between them. "….I shall tell you the answers you all want and it's not every day I give things away for free so see this as your lucky day"

"Just get on with it Gold" Emma rolled her eyes.

"As you wish. First of I want to ask you dearies a question. How many different worlds do you know of?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"I have heard of a couple during my traveling years as a bandit. There is Wonderland, Oz, and Neverland I think" Mary Margaret answered or was it Snow white? Either way, Tony had a hard time believing this girl with some serious archer skills that even rivaled Hawkeyes was supposed to be Snow White. Disney had really gotten that story completely wrong.

Maybe it was just Tony's imagination or did Rumpelstiltskin face expression change slightly at the mention of Neverland.

"Correct dearie but also incorrect as well. Those are just part of our own world just located in different spaces separate from our own but still inked in some ways to the Enchanted forest. This world is very similar."

Everyone just looked at Rumpelstiltskin with a blank expression. Even the more intelligent of them gave him a questionable look. "Gold explain it in such words that we understand" Emma sighted.

"Don't get snippy with me Miss Swan." Rumpelstiltskin lectured, not even looking in Emmas direction. "It's simple really. Our world and this world without magic is similar because…. something we unfortunately don't have time for right now. Isn't there something we came here to do?"

The supposed fairy tale characters eyes widened in shock as if they had just forgotten something important. Tony was to comment if they were about to go back in time and sue the Grimm brothers and Walt Disney for misinterpreting their stories but considering the grave expressions on their faces, this was not the best time for a bad joke.

Emma looked the most distressed as she turned to Hook with a determined look. "We need to get to Henry at once. We can't let Greg and Tamara get even farther away with him."

Without any hesitation Hook offered his assistance to help out the pretty blond. This Captain Hook didn't really fit the storybook profile at all. He was more of a ladies man than a goofy sociopath pirate portrayed in most media. It all was very surreal to Tony. Maybe they were going to meet up with Little red riding hood next or maybe Mickey Mouse would somehow turn out to be the Mayor of this strange little town. Either way, this would be a long day.

* * *

Steven Rogers / Captain America was well known for sense for justice. He had become a symbol of freedom that been passed down through the generations. He had fought and almost singlehandedly won World War 2. He had risked his life to protect the innocent from the Chitauri invasion. This was all common knowledge by not one would have been surprised by the next step of action by Captain America.

Steve already after just hearing a few sentences decided that he would help these people. That these people were characters that inspired the stories he read in his youth didn't phase his determination to help them. An innocent Child was in danger therefore Steve could not just stay on the sidelines. He was Captain America after all.

But that was in the past. Now he was on the deck of the Jolly Roger as it sailed out for the unknown that waited them along with his fellow Avengers. Not that all of them thought this was a good idea to begin with.

"_This is very unwise indeed. I do not trust that dark Sorcerer." Thor said not surprisingly as the Thunder God had made his stance very clear in this difficult situation. _

"_Oh come on thunderhead. Aren't you even a bit curious about this? I know I am now that the shock of this absurdity has worn off." Tony encouraged. Most of the Avengers had already decided to help out but Steve had already guessed that Black Widow and Hawkeye would probably use this as a recon mission for SHIELD. Still Thor was the only one against the idea._

"_You have a point man of iron. This is something no one of my people has encountered in years. Only the all father has encountered this type of magic before." Thor murmured in agreement but still being the stubborn god he was, he was not ready to give up just yet. "Still I do not trust that sorcerer. He reeks of darkness. How do we know that their mission is one of true intentions? They might as well be tricking us into lowering our guard. I have much experience with this sort of trickery."_

_Not that Steve could read minds but he could only imagine the betrayal of Loki still haunting Thor as it had months ago during the attack. In some ways Steve understood this way of thinking. Loki had after all been Thors brother and now seemingly he had lost him. Steve had something similar with Bucky. Not they were brothers for real but they had been childhood friends. The main difference was that Loki still was alive but imprisoned in Asgard and Bucky was killed trying to save Steves life._

"_I understand the risks Thor. I really do. But would you leave a child in mortal danger and do nothing. I know I wouldn't and I know neither would you Thor" Steve said. Thor did not say anything but based of the twitching of his eyebrows, the thunder god seemed to contemplate on Steve's words. "Also I would feel a lot safer with you at my side" _

Those last words had been the last straws that finally managed to convince Thor to help out and now he was leaning on the rail of the ship as far away as he could from Mr. Gold holding Mjolnir in a firm grip.

That the fairytale characters went by different names did confuse him a bit at first but he had quickly adapted to the idea as it was much easier to call them by regular names than their fairytale profiles.

"Messed up world huh?"

Like always, Black Widows sudden appearance made the super solider jump in shock. Even after having been partnered with Natasha having joined SHIELD, her ability to sneak past his superhuman senses still eluded him. He was grateful for the company though. Tony might be considered his best friend among the Avengers (as well as the most annoying) but Natasha was the one he known for most amount of time since having been unfrozen.

"Yeah this is not what expected when I woke up this morning. Guess there are still things in this time that can surprise me." Steve replied as he tried to regain his composure.

"I have gotten used to this by now. The last few years have been quite interesting after all." Natasha admitted chuckling slightly at Steve's misfortune.

"That's saying lightly" Steve smiled as the memories of how he and rest of his teammates stopped the invasion of Chitauri over Manhattan raced through his mind. Things were definitely more interesting now than it had been decades ago.

"So what is your opinion on all this captain?" Natasha asked. "This is not like anything I'd ever trained for."

"It's weird but I have gotten so used to this strange world that I really don't find myself surprised by anything anymore" Steve answered truthfully as he watched the rest of his team interact with fairy tale characters.

Tony (Still wearing his Iron man armor) was unsurprisingly standing next to Hook to the irritation of the famous pirate captain as he tried to maneuver the ship toward the giant whirlpool in front of them. It was not an easy task and having the annoying iron avenger bugging him every second possible with different questions did not make it any easier. While Tony did not have any luck getting information out of the stubborn pirate, He was secretly scanning Hook from inside the suit looking for any kind of radiation or unknown elements which could explain this weird predicament they were in.

Hawkeye had managed to climb up the mast (to Hooks protest) and was now looking down at everyone below looking for future threats. The SHIELD agent might have agreed to the ceasefire but he still didn't trust all of his new allies. Especially the one who had almost burned him to a crisp. That Black Widow had found herself detesting her as well as Hawkeyes bad experience of magic due to a certain Asgardian did not make things much better. That said, Regina (the evil queen) did not seem very comfortable with him either as she kept sending deadly scornful look up at him.

Bruce, out of all the avengers, was having the easiest time befriending their new allies. He was currently having a conversation with Mary Margaret (Snow White) and David (Prince Charming) and judging by their reactions, Steve knew the subject of discussion. Bruce might be the one with worst anger issues but he was also someone Steve could easily trust. Bruce was a kind and helpful person who helped people in need. Steve could see beyond the monster everyone saw and instead appreciate the man within. It seemed Mary Margaret understood this as well as she instead of turning away in fear, she continued chatting away with a surprised Bruce as David kept a bit of a distance not knowing if he should be afraid or glad that Banner was on their side.

Thor was standing by himself desperately trying to distance himself from Gold as much as he could even though he glanced at the famous tricksters once in a while. It was very obvious that Gold words from before were still ringing loudly inside Thors mind. It was even more obvious that Gold pretended not to notice Thor burning 2 large holes in the back of his head.

"You really are hopeless Rogers." Natasha sighted but then suddenly as if an idea had popped up in her head, a devious smile appeared on her face that Steve knew meant trouble, for him that is. "Want to bet 100 dollars that you are wrong"

Steve, apparently not having learned the time when Fury challenged him to a similar bet, agreed to the Black Widows bet not knowing that he would loss this one faster than the last bet.

Suddenly the entire ship started to shake violently as they were pulled towards the whirlpool. In normal cases, any sane person would be trying desperately to avoid being swallowed by this powerful force to reckon with. In this situation though, what was beyond the whirlpool was their destination.

Steve at once prepared himself for contact as he tied a rope around his waist and bound it to the mast. The other crew members did the same except for Hook who remained by the wheel laughing as he fought the current.

"Not so fast captain sparkles. We don't want to join Davy Jones Locker now do we?" Stark quipped not at all sounding like his usual self. He sounded rather very sea-sick?

After all the annoying comments, Hook took full advantage over the situation. "Haven't you gotten your sea legs yet mate? Not that it's very surprising for a land-lubber like you. I would offer you some rum but all of that wonderful beverage belongs to me on this ship."

As Hook was teasing the seasick Iron man, Prince Charming brought up a good point

"So who are we up against? Who are Greg and Tamara?" David announced to the rest of the group. Mr. Gold was the first to reply.

"They're merely pawns, manipulated by forces far greater than they can conceive. They have no idea who they're truly working for." Gold said with a grim tone as he and rest held on desperately to the ship as it slowly started to descend into the whirlpool.

Steve already had a hunch who it was Gold was referring to. It made very much sense when taking into account their destination. Also Gold seemed much more tense than he had been previously. He was hiding something. That was obvious though. He was Rumpelstiltskin after all.

He wasn't the only one in the crew who thought something was up as Emma eyed Gold with suspicion. "And who's that? She asked carefully.

Instead of answering with a straight answer, Gold simply replied with an abstract statement.

"Someone we all should fear."

With that, the ship diapered into the whirlpool. Steve had a feeling that this would not be easy. This could even be more challenging the god of mischief and his alien invasion. That this would test their spirit, mind, friendships and put them to their breaking point. Steve was sure of it but they would not give up especially with him around. He would try to led them through this new world they were about to enter. Heroes and works of fiction would have to work together to survive….

Neverland

* * *

They had arrived. He could feel them entering his territory. No one could enter Neverland without him knowing about it and that was exactly the way he wanted it.

By the number of people that he could feel entering the waters around Neverland, he was already giddy in excitement due to the game becoming even more interesting now than originally planned. Why was that you asked? 6 of them he had already expected to come after the truest believer but the rest…. Now that was both unexpected and exhilarating.

New Players? Superheroes? Dangerous opponents? Now this is what he loved about games: Unknown variables. He would enjoy playing Earths mightiest heroes into his hand. Not that he would exclude the rest of the players from the game. The more the merrier.

He would enjoy this game more than he had done in the past. Hook he would trick as he always had, the savior and evil queen would be baited into his traps using his prize, maybe he would infect Snow White and Prince Charming with Dreamshade, the avengers he would take down one by one, and Rumpelstiltskin… will have a "lovely" time revisiting Neverland just like in the good old days.

He chuckled with a tone full of malice where he was standing on the cliff watching the ship far out in the dark ocean coming towards him slowly. Behind him a huge figure hidden in the shadows gloomed over him eyeing the ship as well. The figure was much larger than the boy standing in front of him but instead of attacking, it simply remained passive in place. It just stood there with his large bony arms and legs like a lost puppy behind the boy dressed in green rags. Who was the boy you ask? Very simple to answer if your acquainted with the stories surrounding Neverland.

This game would be his masterpiece. It would be filled with terror, death, pain, longing, paranoia, fighting, and the most important thing at all, his victory. Not that it would be easy. If the game wasn't somewhat difficult to win, then it would be no fun. Still there was the backup plan and the allies he acquired just for a moment such as this.

Either way, at the end of all this, one statement would be proved true once again.

**_"Peter Pan Never Fails"_**

* * *

_Thanks for reading this first chapter. Dont forget to leave an reviw._

_This fic will in total contain 12 chapters + an epilogue. I also do have an idea for a sequal if people like this one. Each Chapter will focus on the events focusing around one episode. This chapter is based on the finale of season 2 "And Straight On 'til Morning" specificaly the end of that episode. I aded a lot of stuf involving the Avengers entering Storybrooke to not make it tedious for those whove already seen the show. The fight betwen the Avengers and the Storybook characters was fun to write._

_Next chapter will focus mainley on Thor and Rumpelstiltskin. This pairs interaction and growing relationship will be at the center of this fic. Thats due to the reason that Thors hammer could be seen in Rumpelstiltskin castle in an episode present in season 1 of the show. Since Rumpelstiltskin has intertwined with almost all the fairytales, Whos not to say that he hasent had some part to play in Asgardian history. _

_Thats all for now. The undead writer signs off for now._


	2. The Heart of the Truest Believer

_This is the Undead Writer speaking_

_First off I want to thank Atom King and Aztec 13 for their reviews. Feedback is always welcome and to answer your question; Hulk "might give Peter Pan the Loki treatment later on. Originally I had planned for someone else to get that treatment from the Hulk but after hearing your ideas, I think I will go with Peter Pan instead. Also in response to Atom Kings suggestion about Ruby and Bruce, I might write a short meeting between the two once everyone gets back to Storybrooke as the Avengers goes exploring the town._

_A shootout also to everybody who put this on their favorite and alert lists (BrutusSilentium, Mark Wells, Tatertwig45, animesmile147, lord harry peverell, DisneyAnimefan94, and beverlie4055)_

_Like I said in the preview, this chapter will mostly focus on Rumpelstiltskin and Thor so without any further delay, let's get started._

_I do not own Avengers or Once Upon a Time_

* * *

Finally the end of the infernal tunnel could be seen. Thor couldn't wait for them to exit this hellish ride. This was no way to travel. He would rather engage Lady Sif in battle, fight the entire Chituari army once more, or let Stark introduce him to the concept of the internet then traveling by this method a second time. Haimdall was probably right now grinning at Thors misfortune at this exact moment back in Asgard.

Suddenly the world stopped spinning around him and everything became clear once again to Thors relief. They had finally arrived at their destination. Due to Asgardians having much more resistance towards certain kind of illnesses and poisons, Thor unlike many of his fellow crewmates were not under the sensation of wanting to hurl right there and now. One did however right onto the deck of the Jolly Roger to the extreme displeasure of a certain pirate.

"Aye mate, Respect the Ship or you'll walk the plank." Hook threatened but his warning went over deaf ears as all Tony could think about at the moment was emptying his stomach.

"Sorry Jack Sparrow but it was either this or having to clean my visor of this terrible stench for hand once we get back home. " Tony weakly replied as he felt yet another wave of nausea hit him like a ton of bricks.

Before Hook could do anything foolish, an arrow hit the steering wheel to Hooks surprise. Looking up at the mast, He saw Hawkeye looking down at him with a fake smile. "Don't even think about it pretty boy." The SHIELD agent taunted. Hook however did not accept the challenge. He knew when he was beaten. That didn't mean the pirate would have his revenge soon enough. No one desecrated his ship and got away with it.

"Don't mix me up with that scoundrel of a pirate. Last time we crossed paths, he almost blew a hole in my ship and what did he do afterwards? Drank himself into unconsciousness and almost drowned forcing me to save his sorry ass." Hook replied as he felt a shiver going through his spine.

"Seriously, should I consider everything from fiction to exist in some parallel universe? Is Gandalf and Dumbledore going to pop out of nowhere next and have a tea party?" Tony managed to blurt out without releasing anymore of the contents of his stomach. "Dumblewho?" Hook asked puzzled.

For some reason, the pirates and Starks behavior amused Thor. In fact, this whole situation amused the asgardian. His fellow avengers were still in shock due to the recent string of events. Of course Thor was feeling the aftereffects as well. The Asgardian however was more used to encountering the strange and bizarre.

Emma was the first one to get over the dizzy spell and thereby was also the first to notice what lay in front of them. "Is that it?" Emma gasped in astonishment.

"Aye Neverland." Hook replied and at that moment, Thor knew that this place screamed danger.

The Island was still far away in the distance but Thor could see it very clearly in the darkness. The island looked large and threatening and the dark sky and atmosphere only helped to enhance that image. It was as if the island was alive and about to attack them at any given moment. The trees looked poisonous, the mountains were looming ominously, and Thor could have sworn that he saw shapes move around in the water. This was definitely not a place to visit for the Holidays.

"Don't tell me you told me so" Steve muttered as he handed over the money to Natasha. Tony couldn't help but chuckle. Even as they most certainly were on their way to certain doom, Tony found pleasure at something happening on the expense of the super solider. That chuckle soon however son transformed into yet another episode of sea sickness.

"How's this group of peasants going to help us find my son? They are nothing special." Regina muttered disapprovingly at the sight in front of her.

"Be nice Regina" Emma sighted. Regina might not know of these "Peasants" abilities but Emma did and had no intention of waking the green beast.

"I certainly will not due to recent events. Most of them will probably only get in the way, especially the skinny one over there. He looks so weak even you could take care of him Swan" Regina replied pointing a finger at Banner.

"Looks aren't everything. You wouldn't like me angry" Bruce warned but the evil queen just ignored it and started to pester Hook to make the ship go faster instead.

Thor would have liked to give that sorceress a piece of mind but at the moment his mind was on other things. Specifically where a certain dark sorcerer had disappeared too all of a sudden.

Curses. His eyes had wandered off for just a few seconds but that had been enough for the sorcerer to escape his sight. In frustration, Thor barged his fist hard down on the ships railing causing the whole ship to shake vigorously.

"Watch it. You might be able to fly lady but I along with everyone else here don't want to take a bath right now at the bottom of the ocean." Hook warned groggily as he desperately tried to get back the ship under his control. Thor quickly apologized but not before getting bombarded with glares from the rest of the crew.

As they voyaged forward to certain doom. Thor had the time to collect his thoughts and calm down. With that, the god of thunder started to see their situation in a new light. Before Thors mind had been filled with anger and desire to hit a certain person with his hammer. He still wanted too but now he had a new objective on his mind.

This was a whole new experience for him. No Asgardian had interacted with anything having to do with the lost realm for decades. This was completely uncharted territory and this excited the god of thunder. Having spent years traveling the 9 realms, Thor had fought against all sorts of monsters and demons and explored almost every inch of land he had gotten across. Those had been the golden days. But like all good things, they eventually had come to and end. Thor eventually had gotten bored due to there being nothing new to do and with his relationship with his father and Loki rapidly degenerating, the last few years before Lokis attempted coup had been very dull. Now however that excitement and lust for adventure had returned.

Of course he hadn't forgotten that a child was in mortal danger at the moment. His old self might not have cared much about it but the person he was now would abandon someone in danger. Thor reminded himself to thank Steve when all this was over. Most of the lost realm residents seemed like nice people after all and based on what he'd seen during their confrontation on the docks, they were mighty warriors as well.

Snow did not look that dangerous in Thors eyes but appearances were not always what they seemed. Under that friendly and kind persona slept a fearless warrior just waiting to be released. Having seen how she used that bow of hers with such deadly precision that rivaled even Hawkeye skills as well the light elves of Alfheim, Thor shuddered at the thought of being in her line of fire. She easily rivaled some of Asgards finest archers.

At first the concept of Emma being Snows daughter seemed very strange to Thor. Even in Asgard, a child being around the same age ones parents was very rare and almost unheard off. But by looking a second time, Thor saw the similarities between the two. They had the same eyes, the same sense of justice, and most important of all, the hidden strength hidden within them. But Snow however seemed more experienced while Emma didn't seem that trained in the arts of combat. That didn't mean Thor thought she seemed defenseless. There was just something about her that reminded him of Lady Sif. In time, this one could easily become a warrior to be reckoned with.

David reminded Thor of another of his Asgardian brethren. Not just in the way he acted but by his appearance as well. If Thor hadn't known better, he'd though Charming was somehow related to Fandral of the warriors three. That aside, Charming possessed the same spirit of a noble warrior which Fandral also had in his possession. Charming seemed also have the sword skills to prove it.

Hook was an enigma. Pirates were not to be trusted after all. They were manipulative and ruthless. Thor had fought many pirates throughout the years and they had not left a good impression on him. Hook seemed more laidback than the usual pirate but the ruthlessness was still there. The Pirate was probably very skilled with that cutlass of his as well. Still, he knew this Island better than anyone else so they needed him. Also a man with such a marvelous vessel couldn't be too bad.

Thor had a huge amount of content for sorcerers and sorceresses. Especially after that encounter with Amora the Enchantress a couple of years ago. His first impressions of Regina had not made that content change for the better. He could sense the dark magic she emitted. Not as much as Rumpelstiltskin but still she reeked of it. There was however something odd about her. Maybe it was the ways she spoke or how she acted but out of all the people on the ship, she seemed most desperate to save the kidnapped child.

And then at last, there was Rumpelstiltskin. Just thinking of the sorcerer caused Thors blood to boil. Thor had felt the darkness surrounding Rumple as they faced each other in battle. Based on how he acted, Thor could tell Rumpelstiltskin was smart, manipulative, and deadly. But most of all he reminded Thor of Loki. A more dangerous version of Loki.

Maybe it was the similarities between the two that bugged him. Lokis betrayal was still fresh in his mind and he had tried to forget about it but now this Sorcerer had caused the memories to resurface. Adding the fact that Rumpelstiltskin somehow had met him in the past without him remembering it, Thor really held a strong dislike against Rumpelstiltskin and trusted the man as far as he could throw him. Rumpelstiltskin teleporting next to him so sudden that Thor lost his balance and hit the floor with a thud strengthened that resolve.

"Did I startle you Odinson" Rumpelstiltskin taunted as he offered a helping hand. Thor rejected the offer and got up on his feet by himself.

"Am I supposed to think this was unintentional?" Thor argued loudly. Rumpelstiltskin only replied with his infuriating calm smile on his face. "Is that so? Do you have proof dearie?

Thor wanted to remove that smile forcibly with his hammer but he remained quiet. This ship was not a good stage for a battlefield. "As I thought. Now if you excuse me. I have other matters to attend to." Rumpelstiltskin continued as he walked past Thor with his cane and down to the lower deck of the Jolly Roger

As he eyed Rumpelstiltskin with suspicious looks, Thor noticed that the sorcerer's dress code had apparently changed. He was now wearing some suit made up by some strange fabrics. It looked as if he was wearing some kind of animal. Thor wasn't the only one who noticed the change in cloths.

"Oh, that's a great use of our time: a wardrobe change!" both Hook and Tony spoke up at the same time with a touch of sarcasm. They then fell silent and gave each other annoyed looks as if to tell the other not to steal their witty one-liners. Everyone else just face palmed at the two as a similar thought went through everyone's mind. The Captain and Iron man were similar in many ways in their sense of humor and that was scary thought.

Rumpelstiltskin simply ignored the comment as he gazed to the horizon and specifically the island. His mind was obviously in deep thought. Probably scheming up some horrific plan. Thor wasn't the only one who took notice

"I may not be familiar with magic but I know when a solider is about to something that might endanger the rest of the group. Mind telling us what you're thinking?" Steve spoke up. Rumple simply turned around to face the mix of superheroes of fairytale characters with a neutral look on his face.

"I'm going to get Henry." Rumpelstiltskin simply stated. Based on how he worded it, Thor got the impression that the sorcerer was about to travel ahead and leave them behind.

"We agreed to do this together." Regina argued. Rumpelstiltskin simply rolled his eyes at her statement. "Actually, we made no such agreement." Rumple recalled. Regina tried to come up with some kind of counterargument but fell short as she realized what he said was true. They had only vowed to save Henry, nothing about doing it together as a team.

"Why are you doing this?" Emma asked suspicious of Rumpelstiltskin motives.

"Probably to come up with some evil scheme of his." Thor accused. Emma agreed with that statement. It wasn't the first time Gold would have done something behind everyone's back.

"The truth is that I want to succeed" Rumpelstiltskin explained. Emma seemed to take this very personally. "What makes you think I'm going to fail?" Emma said challenging Rumpelstiltskin to come up with a reason to make her back down.

Rumpelstiltskin however passed that challenge gallantly as he started to remind Emma of her faults. "Well how could you not? You don't believe in your parents, or in magic, or even yourself." The more Thor heard Rumpelstiltskin berate Emma, the angrier the god of thunder got. Steve showed a similar expression while Natasha and Clint didn't show any emotions at all, only readying their weapons for a fight.

"I slayed a dragon, I think I believe." Emma objected with a frown.

Rumpelstiltskin discarded Emma's comment and continued scolding her as if she was a small child; "Only what was shown to you. When have you ever taken a real leap of faith? You know, the kind where there's absolutely no proof? I've know you some time Miss Swan. And, sadly, despite everything you've been through, you're still just that bail bonds-pers…

THUD

Rumpelstiltskin suddenly found himself flung across the deck by a powerful punch to the face dropping his cane in process. The sorcerer managed to stop himself and get up on his feet but the damage had already been done. The look on Rumpelstiltskin was priceless. It hadn't been Steve or Thor who had given the sorcerer a well-deserved knuckle sandwich. Bruce Banner, not the Hulk, had been the one to punch the dark one in the face.

"You know it's rude to say such things to a lady right? "Bruce addressed Rumpelstiltskin with a threatening tone evident in his voice. "When someone usually insults another, the reason most of the time is due to the person nervous or scared themselves. So what is it? Were you describing Emma or yourself" Bruce then continued daring the sorcerer to tell him he was wrong in his hypothesis.

The way Bruce dissed the sorcerer Thor would tell tales of for years to come once he got back to Asgard. The other Avengers also took pleasure in Rumples wounded pride. Snow and David gave Bruce grateful looks for how he had stood up for their daughter. Emma herself looked much more confident than how she'd been a couple of moments ago.

After getting his act back together, Rumpelstiltskin took a deep breath before addressing the crew of the Jolly Roger once more in the same tone as before as if the punch both to his body and pride had not happened at all. "A strong Punch you have there Mr. Banner. But either way how you look at it, I simply spoke the truth. Miss Swan doesn't believe in the impossible and always looks for evidence to guide her. Well dearie, that's not going work in Neverland.

"I'll do whatever it takes to save my son." Emma said sounding much more confident now after Bruce's reassuring words. That little confidence shed gained however vanished from her mind as Rumpelstiltskin continued his speech.

"Or you just need someone to tell you what that is. Sorry dearie, our foe is too fearsome for hand-holding. Neverland is a place where imagination runs wild. And, sadly, yours doesn't."

And with that, before anyone could react, Rumpelstiltskin disappeared into thin air. The only sign that he had been there was the cane that still lay at the exact place where Rumple had dropped it. In his departure, he had implanted seeds of doubts inside of Emma, caused Regina almost too almost set the ship on fire due to her rage, and most important of all, a very pissed of god of thunder.

"I have had enough of this foul sorcerer. Stealing Mjolnir is one thing but insulting a fair maiden honor is one step too far. I think I'm going to have a long chat with that man about ethics." Thor blurted out in anger as he began to swing Mjolnir rhythmically in a tight circle, then pointing it skyward and using the momentum to fly off the ship towards the island in the distance at maximum speed.

"Hey, Wait up Thunderhead" Tony called out as the god of thunder was now almost out of sight completely. Tony quickly activated the suits foot repulsers as he prepared to follow Thor and stop him from doing anything stupid. He didn't make it very far though before the suits systems just went offline of its own accords.

"Why do these sorts of things always happen to me?" Tony yelped as he fell right down into the cold water bellow head first.

* * *

Check mate. The game hadn't even begun for real yet and he had already managed to obtain the heart of the truest believer and its wearer. It wasn't really any surprise though. The boy had completely bought the façade and walked into his trap. Surrounded from all sides, the boy had no way to escape and soon enough he got whacked in the back of the head and fell into unconsciousness.

As his lost boys began to drag the unconscious boy back to the camp, Pan remained in place looking out over the water. He wasn't worried about his prize escaping. Even if the boy did somehow manage to escape from the lost boys, he would be still trapped on the island. Also the lost boys knew what displeasing Pan meant for their state of living. They were all pawns in his twisted games and Pan had no use for pawns that failed their objectives.

"Very good job as always Felix. Your loyalty to our cause is commendable" Pan addressed the only lost boy who had remained by his side and also his most loyal of followers. Felix in turn went down on his knees and bowed in gratitude for such a compliment.

"I simply followed your order oh mighty Pan." Felix admitted his eyes full of madness and idolizing having been the lost boy who had been under Pans care for the longest amount of time. Felix would never betray Pan and he knew it. He had manipulated and corrupted Felix over the years to be the perfect lost boy. Someone who would do anything to please his idol.

"You are the master of the island and your word is law" Felix then continued before standing up placing himself besides Pan as he watched the Jolly Roger approach in the distance. "Peter Pan never fails after all."

"As a reward for your dedication, let me show you something" Pan smiled maliciously as something began to happen at sea in front of them. A storm was building in force and silhouettes of creatures in the water could be seen circling around the pirate ship. All of a sudden the storm descended down upon on the ship. From the island, the two watched as the ship fought against thunder and large waves trying to force it to the bottom of the ocean.

Felix smile turned as malicious as Pans as he saw the scene in the distance. "I see you made the first move like always." Felix snickered maliciously.

"I just wanted to give them a welcome gift" Pan admitted as he watched with childish glee as a giant wave almost caused the ship to capsize. "Still it seems two of the new players managed to miss my welcome party." he then added earning a puzzled look from Felix.

Pan didn't bother to explain as he and Felix the next moment both witnessed Thor suddenly fly over their heads. Felix in alarm was about to blow his whistle but Pan simply took it out of his hand and broke it into a million pieces.

"There is no need to warn the others. I already have another welcoming gift planned for the Asgardian and the dark one." Pan said the smirk never leaving his face. "Go and tell our "guest" that there are some people that would love to meet him."

Felix made a short bow before running of to find complete his new assignment. Pan was once again alone where he stood with only the ship in the horizon as his company. Pan didn't remain there for long though. As much as he enjoyed seeing the fruit of his labor out at sea, he had other places to be.

The game had finally begun and the first to play by this games rules would be the Asgardian and Rumpelstiltskin. Pan, being the mischievous child he was, teleported away in a blink of an eye appearing on the top of a huge cliff overlooking the jungle. From here he would have a spectator view of the game that was about to commence. Down on the ground Rumpelstiltskin could be seen walking around the forest.

Just looking down on Rumple made Pan feel nostalgic for some reason. That feeling soon got replaced by another. A feeling of excitement. Excitement for the game that was about to begin. Like said before, Rumple would have a terrific time revisiting Neverland.

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! The footsteps behind Pan alerted him that his new ally was ready to prove his worth. Now they only had to wait for Thor and then the game would begin for real.

* * *

Tamara was not having a good day.

She should have seen this coming. She really should have anticipated it. But due to her incompetence, she had lost both the men she loved, sent that boy Henry to his doom, and secured a slow and painful death to herself.

The arrow was still stuck deep in her shoulder. It wasn't fatal but the poison enebed on the arrow was what was causing her so much pain at the moment. She had heard of this poison before. It was this poison which Hook had used to poison Rumpelstiltskin. She had heard of its effects from Neal and how much in pain his father had been in while infected by the poison. Tamara hated magical beings but now that she had to endure the poison herself, some part of her felt sorry for Rumpelstiltskin.

She knew it was useless to resist. She was going to die anyway. Still she was crawling slowly towards the nearby jungle. Maybe it was the thought that she could perform some kind of redeemable act before perishing or was it just desperation kicking in? Either way, the result would be the same in the end.

Suddenly footsteps could be heard from the jungle. Tamara froze thinking it was one of the Lost boys returning to finish the job they started. Luckily for her, it was not a lost boy but also unfortunately it was something far worse than a lost boy. She could at first only see his shoes coming out of the jungle towards her but soon enough she could see the identity of the figure and Tamara did not know to be relived or terrified.

Rumpelstiltskin was just standing there in front of her looking down at her with a neutral expression. The calm look just made Tamara terrified even more. Here in front of her was one of the most dangerous magical creatures in existence who could probably kill her right where she lay in the blink of an eye and she had killed his son.

" So where is he? Where is Henry?" Rumple asked. It wasn't a question. It was an order. Tamara did try to answer and apologize but all that came out was only grunts of pain and blood. Rumple noticed this and with a wave of his hand, Tamara felt the pain coursing through her body to slowly subside. "Now, now. I can help you speak." He whispered into her ear.

The pain was still present in her system but it had been suppressed for now. Gasping for air, Tamara took a few deep breaths to regain her strength. The whole time, the dark one simply stood there in front of her waiting like a hawk about to sweep down on its prey.

"Thank you." Tamara cried out slowly not daring to look the sorcerer in the eyes

Rumpelstiltskin made no sign that he had heard her plea as he simply went to the topic of hand. "Where's Henry? Rumple asked. When Tamara did not answer, he added;" Did they kill him?"

Tamara shook her head "I don't think so. I told him to run and he did." Tamara described the recent turn of events. With every word, the pain increased once more proving that Rumple had only reduced the effects and not healed the poison completely.

"Where?" Rumpelstiltskin demanded. Tamara weakly pointed to the jungle behind her. "The jungle. Pan wants him. He's behind all this." Tamara managed to burst out through all the pain.

"Look, Mr. Gold, I didn't know who I was working for. I'm sorry about Neal. I'm so sorry." She then continued letting everything that bothered her of her chest. She really was sorry for everything that happened.

Ever since she had been a small child, Tamara had lived a terrible life. Her parents had died in car crash and the only living relative that wanted to take her in was her grandmother. For a time, her life had pretty peaceful and her time with her Grandmother was one of her most cherished times in the world. It like all things however came to an end eventually. Her Grandmother was murdered but no one could figure out how it had occurred. Except for Tamara who had seen the whole thing with her own eyes and then sent to an insane asylum because of mad tales of a shadow having killed her grandmother.

At the age of 18, she had been released from her imprisonment by a mysterious savior who sent a large donation of money to the asylum in exchange for her release. It was the same person who by letter introduced her to the secret world of magic and later introduced her to Greg.

She knew realized how stupid and vulnerable she had been then. Pan had played her all her life for whatever his nefarious purposes were. She had let out her anger on innocents her mind clouded by revenge. She was a fool. Had been one for her whole life and if this trip to Never land hadn't proved that, nothing would.

"I know." Rumpelstiltskin acknowledged as he bent down to her level looking her in the eyes without giving away any emotion. "You were merely a pawn."

"Can you forgive me?" Tamara weakly asked. Her time would soon be up anyway. Now that she had the chance to ask Rumpelstiltskin for forgiveness, she would take it. Not for him but Neal. She could never forgive herself for what she did but if his father could, at least she could die peace.

For a moment, she actually thought the sorcerer was going accept her beg for forgiveness but she obviously did not understand how the dark one's mind work not unlike everyone else from the Enchanted forest.

"No." Rumple replied with sudden anger as he forced his hand right though her chest. With a gasp, Tamara fell into unconsciousness not knowing that once again she was about to be rescued by a mysterious savior

* * *

It wasn't the incoming Mjolnir that worried Rumple. He could simply avoid the mystical hammer by teleporting away in the nick of time using his magic at the cost having to remove his right hand from Tamaras body. That was exactly what happened as the hammer went through the empty air where Rumple had just been. The dark one was more concerned about the hammers wielder which proved to be the correct choice as Rumple found himself teleporting right in front of a grinning god of thunder.

"I supposed this is what many call poetic justice" Rumple sighted with sarcasm as he knew it was pointless to resist what was coming. Better to roll with it for now.

Thors punch to the face was much more devastating than Banners from earlier. It sent Rumple down hard onto the ground. He could help but release a groan of pain which seemed very much to amuse Thor.

"So even demons can bleed. Seems you're not as invincible that you make everyone believe." Thor chuckled to himself. Rumple in response to this humiliation used his to materialize a banana peel in front of Thors feet which the thunder god didn't realize until it was too late. With a yelp, Thor slipped and fell to the ground with a large thud.

"Seems asgardians have even worse eyesight and intelligence than a mere mortal. Very much a downgrade since last time I visited the 9 realms" Rumple countered with a smile on his face as he got back to his feet and dusted of the dirt of his clothes.

Thor was about to prove that insult incorrect as he got back to his feet also and readied his hammer. Rumple however did not look frightened all at the sight of the angry asgardian as he simply reasoned; "Let's not continue this childish game any longer Odinson. We are equal now and have more important things to do."

Just as predicted, Thor lowered his hammer reluctantly. This was enough of a sign to the dark one that for the moment he wouldn't have an angry thunder god about to play whack-a-mole with his face.

"So what the occasion dear? Did you simply follow me to tell me how much you like me? Rumple joked to his own amusement and to Thors irritation. Amusement was something Rumpelstiltskin needed at the moment.

He hated this island. Both physically and mentally. This island was the bane of his existence and where many of his bad habits had originated; His greed for power, becoming a weak coward in the eyes of the people he loved, and starting the tradition of abandonment throughout his family history. The last one stung the most considering it had cost him his beloved son.

Coming back to the source of all his misfortune in the world had been a very hard choice. He could just have stayed in town with Bell and avoid what was foretold by the Seers prophecy. Still he had chosen the harder path. Henrys was his grandson and the last reminder of Baefire. For once in his life, he was going to choose family over power and he didn't need any help to do just that.

Now how to explain just that to the easily irritable god of thunder eyeing him with a death glare without revealing anything to important about the situation? It would be complicated but Rumpelstiltskin loved tackling a good challenge.

"Don't flatter yourself sorcerer" Thor rolled his eyes at the remark. "After how you berated lady swan, I couldn't let you out of my sight which proved to a good decision as I find you tormenting another maiden."

This time Rumple rolled his eyes. Odinson obviously did not know who Tamara was and what she had done. Speaking of Tamara, it was about time he finished what he had started before. That woman still had not suffered enough for murdering Baefire. Just thinking about it made the dark one see red.

The only obstacle between him and the unconscious Tamara though was Thor who had no intention of moving out of the way.

"Step aside Odionson. There is some business I have to attend to before you start yelling at me again" Rumple said sternly but Thor did not budge. Now Rumple could simply teleport behind him but at the moment the dark one had no desire to fight the thunder god as there were more important matters to discuss.

"I will not. I understand why your companions would take on such an honorable mission but you? I can't help but think you have a hidden agenda sorcerer." Thor questioned. The dark one simply scoffer at the question

"Did the thought ever occur to you dearie that I'm doing this out of the goodwill of my heart?" Rumple gasped pretending to have been hurt by Thors mean words.

Obviously this ticked off Thor even more as he was barely containing the anger inside of him but it wasn't enough to send him into mindless rage. Seeing as his current strategy wasn't working, Rumpelstiltskin tried another approach.

"Speaking of men with hidden agendas, how's Loki doing nowadays?" Mentioning the god mischief brought out the desired reaction from Thor to Rumples delight. "Considering you are here, I can guess his little coup in Asgard went haywire or isn't that right Odinson? Rumple reasoned to himself desperately not trying to snicker at Thors awestruck face.

"In the allfathers name, how did you….." Thor began to utter but Rumpelstiltskin wasn't finished yet.

"It wasn't hard to figure out based on my countless visits to Asgard." Rumple admitted before continuing on. "How no one noticed the growing darkness inside that half-brother of yours I don't really understand dearie just because of how obvious it was. I did try to warn that old fool but he wouldn't listen where he sat on that ugly throne of his."

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE ALLFATHER VILE VILLAIN?" Thor yelled venomously as he threw himself at the dark one Mjolnir cackling with electricity. "TASTE MJOLNIR SORCERER!"

Rumple smiled at the labors of his efforts as he simply teleported away at the right moment leaving Mjolnir to hit the ground with such force, the whole Island started to shake. Seeing as for the moment, there was nothing in between him and his prey, Rumple appeared in his signature purple smoke right next to Tamara.

Looking back, the dark one observed Thor being on his knees breathing slowly seemingly both exhausted physically as well as mentally. Rumple couldn't help but feel a tiny feeling of remorse for the god of thunder. After all, in some ways the two of them were very similar as they had both been betrayed by people closets to them.

An image of his father appeared in his mind but Rumple discarded it with anger. The memory of his father was what pained Rumpelstiltskin the most being back at this accursed island.

"You might not believe me but I do know how you feel Thor Odinson" Rumple addressed Thor with a surprisingly compassionate tone not often heard of the dark ones twisted mouth. Thor caught this and gave questioning look in return.

Before either Thor could utter a single world as well before Rumple could even attempt to reach for Tamara and continue the process which Thor interrupted before, another quake suddenly echoed across the island. This one was not made by Mjolnir but by something much larger in comparison. The source of this new quake had landed right in front of the dark one and god of thunder and it was very ugly.

Comparing it to an ogre would not have made this creature in front of him any justice. This creature was bigger than even the largest of trolls back in the enchanted forest. It was also more ferocious looking and unlike any troll Rumple had ever seen, its skin was so thin that its human-like skeleton easily could be seen from a distance.

Having noticed its opponents, the creature gave a loud roar to the heavens before launching itself at the pair. Unknown to both Rumpelstiltskin and Thor, this was the Abomination. A creature of terrifying power equal to the Hulks might. A creature which was supposed to be imprisoned in a high security SHIELD facility. A creature which was about to engage the dark one and god of thunder in a devastating brawl.

Rumples calm look disappeared as he saw the creature charge at him and Thor and was replaced with one of annoyance. This day was starting to become a real pest.

"**ME WANT SMASH YOU TO PIECES" **

* * *

On the Jolly Roger, as Bruce along with David dived into the cold water bellow to rescue Emma, he couldn't help but let out a powerful sneeze.

"You know if the place of Sneezy hadn't already been taken, I would say Bruce had a big chance of becoming the 7nth dwarf" Tony mumbled to himself as he along with the rest did their part in the rescue.

* * *

"Time for the entertainment of the day to commence" Pan announced to himself standing on the edge of the cliff with Felix standing beside him observing the brawl taking place bellow them in the clearing. Regardless who won, it was very good entertainment for such a devious boy like Pan.

"Yes pan. Today will be known as the day when the mighty god of thunder and the feared dark one fell to the Intellect of the great Peter Pan" Felix agreed eyeing the fight below with the same bloodlust as Pan.

"That has a very nice ring to it Felix but that day is not today." Pan admitted. "Our guest is undoubtingly very powerful but I doubt he can keep up with the asgardian and dear old Rumple at the same time for very long.

"Why did you have me fetch him then?" Felix asked generously curious of the answer.

"To test the two most powerful pawns on the opposite side of the board. Especially dear old Rumple" Pan answered with an evil grin present on his face.

* * *

Thor groaned in pain as he once again had to avoid one of the abominations quick and brutal attacks coming his way. This was just what he did not need at the moment. An abomination of massive power trying to best him in combat just after that sorcerer had attacked him mentally.

The massive punch missed giving Thor the opportunity to smash Mjolnir into the Abomination stomach causing it to stagger backwards a little. It did little to demotivate the Abomination not to counter-attack Thor. It did just the opposite.

"**HAMMER NOT LIKE HAMMER. ME CRUSH HAMMER MAN"** It roared in anger as it charged Thor again and this time Thor was forced to use Mjolnir to defend himself from the attack. The power behind the blow did force Thor on his knees though. A second blow however made it through Thors defenses and flung him so deep into the darkness of the jungle that he went out of sight.

The Abomination was about to follow and finish his work when the giant found himself stuck in place. Looking for the source, it saw what looked like purple smoke having enveloped his entire body specifically around its arms and legs. The abomination let out an enraged screech as it furiously worked against its binds. The purple smoke didn't seem affected at all by its captive's wild thrashing wildly around. In fact, it rather constricted it even more.

In its anger to get free, the Abomination had for a moment forgotten about Thor. Thor however had not forgotten him. "HAVATEH Monster" Thor yelled as he came running out of the jungle and uppercut the Abomination with Mjolnir.

Thor wasn't finished there however. By Smashing Mjolnir into the ground, a large cloud began to form above the Abomination. Now the Abomination might not have known the full extent of the power that Thor wielded but its feral instincts on the other hand told it that the cloud was very bad news. However once again Abominations movements were constricted as purple smoke appeared and bound it in place for a second time in a row.

"**COWARD. HAMMER MAN NOT FIGTING FAIR. FIGTH LIKE MAN" **it screamed in rage as Abomination tried to get free. The cloud above him was getting bigger and bigger.

"As you wish foolish beast." Thor accepted the challenge as the cloud had just finished gathering. At Thors command, a huge bolt of lightning crashed down from the heavens and enveloped Abomination who screeched in pain upon impact with the huge amount of electricity.

"While I'm reluctantly happy for your assistance sorcerer …" Thor addressed the person behind in the shadows with backwards glare. "…..You should not have ran away and let me confront the beast alone.

"And miss seeing how much you have grown Odinson? I guess you have improved somewhat from my last visit to Asgard" Rumpelstiltskin teased as he walked out of the dark jungle to stand besides Thor

"I have yet to ask as why I don't remember seeing you in the halls of Asgard sorcerer" Thor frowned.

"No yet. That would be a spoiler." Rumpelstiltskin teased "Also this may not be the best time for a round of 20 questions" he then continued pointing to a surprisingly still standing Abomination who was giving the duo a fierce glare.

"Impossible" Thor gasped. "Such a blast should have destroy the beast." Abomination clearly did not agree with that statement as he threw himself at Thor even with the serious injuries present across his entire body. The wound however were already starting to heal rapidly to Rumpelstiltskin amusement.

"Interesting" Rumpelstiltskin noted. Thor found nothing about the situation interesting. Rather it was irritating that the wounds he had caused were heling so rapidly.

Like before when the battle had begun, Abomination engaged Thor in combat instead of Rumpelstiltskin. Probably due to the fact that Thor looked much more of a worthy opponent than Rumple in the eyes of Abomination.

"**ME SMASH HAMMER MAN!"** With a roar, The Abomination unleashed a strong punch at the God of Thunder which Thor managed to duck in the nick of time. Even as it missed him, Thor could feel the power and momentum of the blow surging past him. This beast was powerful, maybe almost as strong and ferocious as the Frost giants of Joutenheim back home. But this strength the beast radiated reminded Thor of something else. More specifically someone.

Thors eyes widened in realization as struck him who this abomination reminded him off. Only 1 creature that Thor had fought possessed such raw power. Someone who he currently considered a very good friend.

Bruce Banner was a very honorable man in Thors opinion. He might not have the build of a warriors but he definitely had the spirit of an asgardian using his abilities to heal the sick. That the man had the will to continue helping the innocent with being on the run heightened Thors respect for Banner even more. His alter ego might not be as civilized but the Hulks strength made up for that. Still Thor could tell that while Hulk was in control, he was not as horrible of a monster like many residents on Midgard presumed him to be

This creature however lacked any compassion and control which the Hulk possessed. It instead screamed of ferociousness and bloodlust something which made Hulk feel tame in comparison. It might have the looks, strength, and power of the Hulk but it lacked every part which Thor respected about the Hulk.

Not aware of Thors inner realization, The Abomination clapped his hands together and let out a large thunderclap. The attack caught Thor off guard as he had not seen the Hulk ever performed such an attack at least to his knowledge. The attack flung Thor backwards into cliff wall behind him with such force that a large crack appeared in the rock. The Abomination released yet another thunderclap Thors way but this time rolled out of the way in time leaving a much larger crack in the cliff wall than before.

"**STAY STILL. ME WANT TO HURT HAMMER MAN" **The Abomination roared as he lunged at Thor from afar not happy with the results yielded by his thunderclaps. Thor finally having enough of being on the defensive generated a power thunderbolt from Mjolnir which hit the Abomination dead-on sending the beast to a halt forcing it backwards. Thor looked with satisfaction at the burnt skin tissue left after his attack. "You can try but I doubt you would get the results you want" The god of thunder smirked.

Taking up Thors challenge, The Abomination answered with a roar and released a third thunderclap which Thor blocked with Mjolnir but The Abomination wasn't finished there. The Abomination released a barrage of quick punches which either Thor dodged or blocked. This went on for a while leaving the fight to a stalemate for a while as this process continued for a minute or two until the Abomination ended it with a kick to Thors face leavening an opening in the asgardians defenses. The Abomination used the opportunity to grab Thor by the throat. Thinking it had the upper hand, The Abomination did not notice until it was too late. Mjolnir hit The Abomination skull with such force that it was forced to drop Thor to the ground.

This battle was really starting to irritate Thor. Normally, he would have had not that much trouble defeating this abomination even with the many similarities to Hulk. This battle should have ended long ago. For some reason however, Thor was feeling somewhat drained. His strength was somehow diminishing and the thunder he had been able to call upon during the fight had not been as powerful as normal either. Something was dampening his power and Thor didn't like it at all.

Enraged by the blow to the head, The Abomination was about to lunge at Thor again but this time someone intervened. Thors eyes widened as Abomination found himself frozen in midair before him. The Abomination facial expression was priceless where it floated in the air. Then before the creature could react, it was flung upwards into the night sky so high that Thor lost sight of his foe.

"Let's switch out Odinson" In the split of a second, Thor found himself covered in purple smoke and when it evaporated away, Rumpelstiltskin somehow had switched places with the god of thunder. "Your lack of progress is very underwhelming. Let's see if I fare beater dearie." The sorcerer teased. Thor would have objected if not for the sudden feeling of exhaustion that took over him.

"**RAAAAAWWWWR"**

The humongous roar of the Abomination echoed throughout the island as it fell through the air downwards ready to flatten his opponent. The Abomination might not be very bright but even it could figure it out in its puny brain that someone was going to pay for throwing him into sky. Now he was falling with a vengeance towards that man below with an infuriating smirk on his face. The Abomination would enjoy smashing this man to bits.

That would have become reality if not for the fact that Abomination, in its mind, missed its target and landed a couple meters besides Rumpelstiltskin. In truth, Rumple had simply teleported out of the way of the impact center and watched with humor as the Abomination got up on its feet.

"Nice landing" Rumple commented with sarcasm. The insult went past the Abomination but it still eyed the sorcerer with the eyes of a wild beast about to advance upon its prey. Acting upon that instinct, The Abomination made the first move.

It all looked very comical of how the Abomination tried everything in its power to get in a hit on Rumple who dodged or teleported out of harms away with ease. Comparing it to a game of Whack-A-Mole would be most accurate. Only replace the mole with the evil sorcerer and you would get a game of Whack-a-Rumpelstiltskin instead.

Growing tired of the constant struggle, the Abomination with an irritated growl jumped high into the air and ground pounded the ground beneath him in an attempt to get Rumple off balance. It looked to have worked at first as Rumple was wobbling around holding his head like as if he had a mayor headache. It proved just to be a ruse however as the Abomination approached to deliver the fatal blow and to the creature surprise, its prey simply raised the palm of his hand and suddenly The Abomination found itself attacked by nature itself.

First vines shoot out of the jungle and started to ensnare the angry beast. Naturally, the Abomination broke through his entrapment with ease but the vines just kept coming and soon enough the roots under his feet joined in as well. The Abomination smashed, punched, kicked, and clawed anything coming its way but the vines just increased their speed and accuracy.

Seeing as things were going to slow for his taste, Rumple simply taped his fingers together in order to constrict The Abomination once again with the purple smoke. Like before the Abomination found itself unable to break free of the magic. Seeing an opportunity, the vines and roots finally got a hold on the beast as it was soon fully covered from the feet all the way up to the head. The Abomination roared in fury but that soon was transformed into low moaning as the vines covered his mouth.

Satisfied with his work, Rumpelstiltskin taped his fingers once again. The effect was almost immediate. The vines and roots all but went back to their original state of motionlessness. They just fell to the ground and remained there. In the middle of it all was a very angry abomination completely covered by vines and roots making him look like a large cocoon.

"That wasn't very hard now was it Odinson" Rumple snickered mocking his success in the god of thunders face.

"It was not that impressive for a manipulative sorcerer like yourself." Thor muttered quietly. Internally however, his mind disagreed. The way in which Rumpelstiltskin had handled such a strong foe as that Abomination had been very impressive to watch. Not that Thor would say that out loud and cause the sorcerers ego to fly sky-high. "I could have finished this fiend much faster if it were…"

"…someone who is somehow dampening your powers? Is that what you were going to say Odinson?" Rumple finished the sentence before Thor could finish it. The god of thunder immediately became suspicious.

"If that was your work sorcerer, I'd advise you to start explaining right now" Thor threatened. Rumpelstiltskin in response simply sighted heavily.

"I'm flattered you think so highly of me Odinson but I am sorry to disappoint you" Rumple said his voice dipping with sarcasm. "I do however know that we should…"

Before Rumple could finish, a large cracking sound could be heard behind him followed by huge boom. …get away here before that beast manages to break free" Rumple finished with a frown on his face not having expected it to have broken free as quickly as it had.

Thor couldn't help but tease Rumpelstiltskin in revenge for all the other sly comments directed towards him. "I see you made no better progress than I did before sorcerer" Thor chuckled.

"Just a temporary setback dearie" Rumple replied with a fake smile on his face.

The Abomination looked very pissed off as he exited his makeshift prison. The one who had freed it had said these would be easy prey. He had lied. These two were starting to become a mayor annoyance in the Abomination backside. This was not what it had been promised. It had requested to fight Banner, not these two.

"**ME ANGRY. ME MAD. YOU TWO DIE NOW" **It roared as it made up its mind and charged towards Thor and Rumpelstiltskin.

"This beast really doesn't want to give up huh." Rumple rolled his eyes

"For once I have to agree with you sorcerer" Thor concurred as both of them went into their battle stances ready to put this Abomination in its place once and for all.

* * *

"Let's make this game a little more interesting for our players" Pan smirked as he raised the palm of his hand.

* * *

Thor raised his hammer ready to summon lightning from above when his body suddenly did not want to follow his commands anymore and froze in place. Dam that sorcerer. He had probably used his magic on him last minute and then made a run for it was the first thought that went through Thors head. However that proved to be incorrect as to his surprise Rumpelstiltskin was frozen in place as well beside him.

What in the allfathers name was going? First he had found his power over the heavens greatly diminished and now he had lost control of his body. Someone powerful was doing this and if the dark one wasn't responsible, who was?

It was at his moment Thor really wished he had remembered some of the old tales concerning the lost realm which Odin had told him and Loki as young children. A time when things were simpler and he could call himself proud having Loki as his little brother. One memory however came to mind. One about a island with mysterious powers shrouded in the dreams of children.

This was not the best time for daydreaming however as while Thor and Rumple were frozen in place, the Abomination was not. Not having noticed his enemies' dilemma, it ran up and grabbed the both of them by neck and proceeded with strangling the life out of them. In the process, Mjolnir slipped out of his grasp down to the ground.

"**ME KILL YOU. THEN SMASH AND THE KILL AGAIN" **The Abomination roared in delight as it finally could get some payback for the electrocution and nature assaults from earlier

If it weren't for this infernal spell, Thor would have growled in frustration. This would not be the end of him. He still had a mission to complete.

* * *

Rumple mentally cursed at his own incompetence where he hung in the Abominations deadly grip. He really was out of practice. It had been a while since he had been in a real fight. That was no excuse however for letting his guard down here of all places. He should have known better

Pan was probably laughing this very moment and that just enraged Rumple even more. Pan was going to pay but not only for this embarrassment. Also for keeping Bay in captivity for years, allowing Hook to escape with the Dreamshade, kidnaping his grandson, and most important of all, Killing Rumples "Father".

He would make sure Pan would pay for his crimes. Even if he had to sacrifice his own life to do so.

* * *

There was darkness everywhere. Was she dead? Probably not as she could still feel the arrow stuck in her back and the poison running through her body. Why was she still alive then? Why hadn't Gold finished her off yet?

Now the darkness was slowly disappearing proving that she was indeed still alive. She could see the jungle surrounding her on all sides but something was different. The trees were bent in many places and some even lay on the ground. Something had definitely taken place while she slept.

What she next saw puzzled her. There were 2 large bulky feet in front of her. Looking up a little farther, she could see how big the creature exactly was. Even if she had been able to stand up, the creature would still have been much larger than her.

Looking a bit farther, she noticed the big creature was holding something in its giant arms. Rather two someone's. One which she very much recognized.

Without any second doubts, she painfully managed to get her Taser out of her pocket. It was created to specifically kill magical creatures but it would probably cause this creature a lot of pain anyway. If it failed, She was dying anyway. Better die with some dignity than none at all.

Maybe this way she could repay for some of her sins. Saving Neal's father was one such way.

* * *

Even though he might have been frozen in place, Thor was fighting the effect of the spell cast upon him. For example, He could still use Mjolnir to break free as the magical hammer followed his every command whether he said it out loud or not. Still the grip on his throat was making it much harder to concentrate than normal. If only….

ZAP

"**ARRRRGGGGHHHHH"** The Abomination suddenly roared in pain as he unintentionally loosened his grip on Thor and Rumple. Noticing an opportunity to get free, Thor instantly summoned Mjolnir to his side. The magical hammer at once rose from the ground and impacted hard with the Abominations stomach sending the beast bawling to his knees.

Rumpelstiltskin saw his chance as well as suddenly the Abomination was blown back by a powerful telekinetic force forcing it to completely let go of its grip. Then as sudden as it had hit, the spell went away giving Thor and Rumple back control of their bodies.

"Ah free at last." Rumpelstiltskin coughed as he landed with his feet first on the ground. "It took longer than I anticipated to get rid of that spell"

"Be glad that you no longer am highest on my most hated list sorcerer" Thor grumbled in response as Mjolnir returned to his grasp. Thor eyes were firmly focused on the much wounded Abomination that was getting up on its feet. "Someone else have just taken that spot"

Rumpelstiltskin for once was in the same state of mind as Thor. "You just read my thoughts Odinson. It's time for this beast to leave. "He agreed eyeing the Abomination as well with his calculating gaze.

The Abomination watched his opponents with confusion. Just a second ago, they had given no resistance and now they seemed even more determined than before. That confusion however did not stop the Abomination from charging once again. It would defeat these two and prove himself to its savior that it was ready to fight Banner. Maybe even that white lady that hurt it regularly.

"Do as I say for once Odinson and then hit this beast with everything you got at my mark." Rumple ordered.

"I don't need to listen to you sorcerer" Thor responded with a frown but did as he was commanded as he readied to unleash the power of Mjolnir.

"3" Rumple started counting down as a massive amount purple smoke started to form around him just waiting to be unleashed

The Abomination unleashed a massive roar as it jumped high into the air.

"2" Thor continued Mjolnir cackling with electricity.

The Abomination was starting to feel the power of gravity take over him now as he descended down to the ground preparing to stomp his enemies into submission. **"RAAAAAWWWWR"**

"1" Thor and Rumpelstiltskin shouted at once as the god of thunder unleashed a mayor lightning bolt from Mjolnir and the dark one released all of the purple smoke he had formed around him towards the incoming Abomination

Then to all the combatants shock, something happened. The lightning bolt seemed to fuse together with the purple smoke to form something entirely new. The Abomination had no chance of dodging as this combined assault impacted with it ripping most of its flesh to pieces in the process and electrocuting it like as if it was a lightning rod before sending him flying even farther into the air and then completely out of sight.

Thor just stood there with his mouth wide open at the display of power. Rumple however simply chuckled at the sight

"Very interesting dear. Very interesting indeed"

* * *

"Ha HA HA HA HA. Now that was very fun now wasn't it Felix?" Pan laughed loud and clear. Felix simply answered with a nod not daring to disagree.

"Yes but I would rather have seen those two killed for a finale instead." Felix admitted not entirely happy with the results. Pan noticed this and chuckled.

"Patience Felix. In time, they along with the rest will fall one by one to my might. This was just a test and they passed it gallantly I must say even with me interfering. This game is going to be a lot of fun" Pan explained. Everything was going according to plan. Still there was one thing which still needed to be completed before certain victory could be fully assured.

Seeing as things were a bit to peaceful below. Pan gave a quick command to his underling. "Felix, Go down and send my regards to our guests while I go and collect that monster of an abomination. I still need it to complete the ritual" Pan said.

At the mention of the "ritual", Felix shuddered. Pan noticed it. This was after all the one thing Felix had ever disagreed with during the boy's long stay in Neverland.

"Do we really need to perform such a ritual oh great Pan. We don't need that witch's help. Peter Pan does not need anyone's help" Felix protested.

Pan did not like his followers talking back to him but Felix was an exception to that rule. He was the most loyal and trusted in his cause without any doubts. Exactly how Pan wanted him.

"True but there is something I need her to do for me. It's the reason I ordered our agents in the world without magic to bring that beast here. Its regenerative blood has already speeded up the process immensely. "Pan reassured. His words washed over Felix like a tidal wave. Felix quickly bowed in forgiveness before starting the stroll down the cliffside.

Pan however was not finished yet as he called out after Felix

"Make no mistake though. I can win this game even without that witchs help. I am the master of this Island and Peter Pan never fails. Don't forget that Felix" Pan pointed out hidden threats hidden amongst the words.

Felix replied with a short laugh which Pan joined in with a malicious laugh of his own. "As you wish Pan." Felix apologized and was about to leave to fulfill Pans command when he turned around again and asked with a malicious smirk on his face. "Do I have the permission to give the doll to the dark one?

"Do you really need to ask that old friend? Whatever which makes Rumple a little uncomfortable is okay in my book" Pan answered with chuckle as he disappeared from Felix view. It was about time to check on the other players and play them like dolls on strings.

The ritual would soon be in it final stages of completioon. The truest believer was already in his grasp. The two most powerful opposing players were separated from their comrades. He was Peter Pan and he was going to succeed once again against all odds. That was what made the game so much fun after all.

* * *

The woman was lying completely still in front of him. Her mouth and eyes were wide open as if she wanted to utter something but what that was no one would ever know. In her right hand was a Taser. It was with this weapon that this woman used her last bit of strength to save two complete strangers. What little information he had managed to get out of the dark one was that this had been one of the kidnapers. He had also had added the fact that she had not known who she had been working for at the time. . For this reason, Thor felt an amount of respect for the dead woman before him.

A Pity that he hadn't arrived earlier to prevent this. The fiend who had done this would pay for such an act. Thor swore this in the allfathers name.

Speaking of such a fiend, it was time to force some more information out of the dark one.

"While we might have been allies during this battle, I still don't like you sorcerer and you will tell me at once who is responsible for all this trickery" Thor demanded of Rumpelstiltskin.

Surprisingly the sorcerer actually answered. "Peter Pan" Rumple said in a quiet tone.

"Excuse me?" Thor raised an eyebrow.

Rumple chuckled at this "Your ears didn't deceive you Odinson. I can give a straight answer once in a while if I feel like it".

Getting back his composure, Thor asked the obvious question. "Who is this Peter Pan?" Unlike his friends, Thor was not very aware of earth fairy tales and especially Disney. Stark had actually showed Thor a couple of Disney movie during his countless visits to Avengers tower. Ironically, however, after having watched Frozen, Thor had accidently destroyed the television (and part of the tower) thinking that Frost giants were attacking. After that incident, Stark had kept Thor away from any high-tech instruments to avoid a repeat of events.

"A demon." Rumpelstiltskin said his words voice dipping with venom. It was obvious this Peter Pan, whoever he is, had a history with the dark sorcerer.

Suddenly, Thanks to Thors heightened asgardian senses, a tree branch could be heard rustling in the bushes in front of them. Rumple heard it as well but did not seem as concerned about is as if he had expected this to happen.

"Come out and say hello, dearie." Rumple called out into the jungle. When nothing happened, Rumple let out a wicked smile on his face. "You really don't want to have us come in and get you dearie. I might show some restrains but for the asgardian, let's just say that he has a bad temper.

This time someone did come out of the jungle and to Thors surprise, it was a young boy that came out of the darkness of the jungle. Rumple however just gave the boy a very neutral expression.

The boy completely ignored Thor as he walked past him and greeted Rumplestiltskin in such a smooth tone that even Loki would have been jealous.

"Hello Rumplestiltskin. Pan welcomes you to the island." The boy addressed Rumple politely even though his tone said otherwise. "He wanted me to tell you he is excited to see you again.

Rumple simply rolled his eyes and replied "Oh, yeah. I'm sure he is dearie. Always the delivery boy aren't you Felix?"

"He wanted me to let you know you're welcome in Neverland for as long as you wish to stay." The boy continued acting as if he hadn't heard the sorcerer's rude comment.

"What is this? Does this Pan force young boys into servitude and brainwash them? Thor interrupted aghast of what he seeing and hearing. Thor had a soft spot for children especially those from Midgard. This Peter Pan was sounding worse and worse for every second that passed by.

"Brainwashing is such a bad way to describe it Thor Odinson. " Felix corrected without turning around speaking in the same emotionless tone as before. Thor did not flinch at the mention of his name. If this Pan was as mighty as he was made up to be, surely he would know of Asgard and its reputation." It's more like teaching them the truth of how life really works."

Thor scoffed at that last part but he did notice that this young man really believed in what he said. Thor wasn't the only one.

"Yeah right dearie. The only thing he knows of secrets of life is how to run away from it" Rumple muttered. This got a reaction out of the man as he gave the dark one a rather dirty look.

At a closer inspection, Thor found himself even more disturbed by this young appearance. He was dressed in a long brown robe which covered almost his entire body from top to bottom. Under the robe were garments which Thor hadn't seen on Midgard for a long time. They seemed have been made out of things found in nature. Other than that there was not much more to say than that the boy's hair was blond.

It was the eyes however which disturbed Thor the most. Those eyes of his were filled with madness. That told him that this boy was very unstable and dedicated to his cause. If this was how all of Pans henchmen were than Thor would find a way to stop such corruption of young minds.

"As I was saying, you both are free to explore Neverland to your liking. Any friend of the dark one is a friend of Pans" Felix spoke up a little bit annoyed this time due to him being interrupted before " With one caveair of course." He added at the end to no one's surprise, especially Rumplestiltskin.

"There's always something with him." Rumple recalled. "And I think I know what he wants of me this time"

Felix then proceeded to prove the dark one right in his assumptions" If you're here for the boy, then, well, that makes you Pan's enemy."

"Then nothing's changed." Rumplestiltskin replied bitterly in return.

"If you believe I would run away, then you don't know me. Let me show you"

Thors next action surprised both Felix and Rumple as he slammed his hammer hard onto the ground causing a huge sonic boom that caused many of the trees to be uprooted out of the ground and fall down. It also caused the whole earth around them to shake. Rumple seemed unaffected by it while Felix had to use his walking stick to stabilize his balance.

Thor wasn't done yet however. Picking up Mjolnir from the ground, he then proceeded to throw it high up into the air above the clouds. As he summoned it back into his hand, something followed. That something was huge thunderbolts which exactly shoot down from the sky and impacted with the earth turning everything to ash. Felix just stood there eyes widening in disbelief at what he was seeing. Just the effect Thor had hoped to draw out of the boy. Walking up to the young man, Thor gave Felix a stern expression.

"Listen well and tell this to your master that I Thor Odinson of Asgard and Protector of Midgard shall not allow Pan to rob any children of their homes ever again. I shall teach him the meaning of fear. I shall punish him for the death of this brave woman and the children he has already managed to corrupt. Mark my words, this fiends time is up" Thor addressed a very frightened looking Felix.

Thor meant every word of what he had said. He was going to stop Peter Pan and save the children he had corrupted with his lies and trickery including Felix. He had wanted to show Felix that he meant business.

This was going to be hard to accomplish however as Felix face changed into almost delusional expression showing just how much Pans influence had control over him. "I shall send Pan your regards" Felix uttered with great malice.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin had to admit that he was impressed watching the scene transpiring in front of him. Thor really had changed for the better. Rumple now looked very much eager for Pan and Thor to meet in person.

This trip had just gotten a lot more enjoyable all of a sudden.

* * *

Emma sighted in annoyance as Regina once again started her constant whining. They had just narrowly avoided an attack by bloodthirsty mermaids and survived a mayor storm. Unfortunately, the Jolly Roger had been heavily damaged in the process.

"We don't have to do it this way. I can fix the Jolly Roger." Regina advised once again to everyone's annoyance. "My magic is powerful enough. We can still execute the pirate's plan."

One person however seemed very content with the idea.

"Sure. Let's allow Umbridge here to do just that" Tony agreed. "It's that or walking and I know which of those 2 options I would choose."

Regina didn't know if she should thank him for the support or burn him to ashes.

"Still mad that your metal suit failed you mate?" Hook chuckled at the memory. Revenge was sweet.

"Hey How would I have known that technology seemingly doesn't work here in fiction land? Tony argued. His clothes were still wet after that ordeal. Having been fished out by his fellow avengers just hurt his pride even more. "At least there are no thieves around to steal my suit while we play following the leader Jungle-style.

"Not to sound mean Stark but I'd prefer if you stayed by the ship. Without your suit, you're not exactly suited for this kind of work" Natasha noted.

"Hey I might not be a boy scout like capsicle over here but I am not going to stay here playing shipwrecked while you go into the dark jungle" Tony protested loudly. "It's not every day you get to meet your childhood friend like Captain Eyeliner and the smart blond over there."

"Real immature Stark" Hawkeye rolled his eyes as he played with his bow. Hook was probably thinking the same thing with the addition of how to avoid being at the bottom of Tony's witty comments all the time. Even Hooks lines weren't that bad.

Seeing as they were getting nowhere, Snow decided it was time to intervene and thank god for that, Emma really didn't want to listen to another word duel between Hook and Tony. She had enough of that on the journey there.

"Getting back to the problem at hand, I actually agree with Regina. It would be much quicker." Snow said stunning everyone around her. Regina looked like her eyes were about to explode and David gave her an incredulous look. If Emma hadn't been so surprised herself, she might have chuckled at the scene in front of her.

Someone however saw the opportunity and did just that to everyone's chagrin. Tony was about say yet another of his infamous one-liners when Steve gave him the look stopping him in his tracks. Thank god that there actually was someone with some amount of sense in this group of misfits.

"Quicker isn't always the best way. "Steve said with such conviction that everyone doubts were vanquished. "The ship is too big of a target. Peter Pan would spot us easily if we took the route by the river. Going by foot navigating through the jungle would take a long time but it would allow us cover and to move unseen."

"He is right Regina. Save your magic. We'll need it later because Pan already knows we're here. It's time we stop running. Gold was right. This land is run on belief. All of us have been too busy being at each other's throats to be believers. I was as wrong as anyone else. It's time for all of us to believe not in magic, but in each other." Emma addressed the entire group. Emma knew she was not the most experienced or talented among this group of misfits but she knew that in order for them to succeed, they had to work together.

Her parents gave her a proud smile as if they knew she had been capable of this forever and Hook actually seemed honestly impressed for once by her actions (and not by her appearance). Some reason that caused Emma to blush mentally but she swatted those thoughts away. Captain America was also looking very impressed as he whispered something to Natasha who seemed to completely agree with whatever he said.

Regina like always was the one not to be swayed right away as she blurted out what was on everyone's mind. "You want to be friends? After everything that's happened between all of us?

"I don't want or expect that. I know there's a lot of history here and a lot of hate." Emma countered with a frown fully aware of how to deal Regina. She had a lot of experience dealing with her in the past after all.

"Actually, I quite fancy you from time to time, when you're not yelling at me." Hook interrupted with that infuriating charming smirk of his present. David reacted like a normal parent would have and was about to go and have a "friendly" chat with Hook but Snow managed to get him under control before he did anything stupid. Hook seemed oblivious to this. Tony noticed and proceeded to whisper something into Hooks ear.

"Very smoothly done captain. You just had to say that in front of the parents didn't you?"

Hook turned around and at once was met by David's hard gaze. Realizing the blunder he had made, the pirate simply gave the angry man an uneasy smile before turning his head around to avoid the angry gaze.

Ignoring the little scene playing before her, Emma continued on. "We don't need to be friends. What we need to know is the only way to get Henry back is cooperation."

"With her? With him?" David objected rather loudly still a bit mad at Hook from earlier. "No Emma, we have to do this the right way."

Emma loved her parents but sometimes their heroic nature could be very bothersome. She understood why as they were literally the symbols of hope and freedom in two worlds. In this case however, that would not be enough and Emma knew her parents knew this. They just were too stubborn to admit it especially her father. Emma rolled her eyes at this and proceeded to correct him.

"No, we don't. We just need to succeed and the way we do that is by just being who we are. A hero, a villain, or a pirate. It doesn't matter which because we're going to need all those skills, whether we can stomach them or not."

"You forgot Genius billionaire playboy philanthropist. Other than that it was a great speech if you care for such things" Tony joked not sounding that impressed. Regina wasn't convinced either.

"And what's your skill "savior"?" She snapped at Emma.

Emma having had enough Regina's attitude walked up the former evil queen and looker in the eyes and said; "I'm a mother and now I'm also your leader. So either help me get my son back or get out of the way." With that said. Emma turned around and walked into the jungle not bothering to turn around to see if anyone was following her. She were going to save her son and nothing would stand in her way.

"One question before we leave, what's a philanthropist?" Hooks voice called out from behind her. Bruce was the one to reply first as Tony started to laugh hysterically. "You really don't want to know."

Except maybe for Hook and Tony Starks banter.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Storybrooke something big was happening. The protection spell had been cast leaving the town safe within the magical force field from any future agents of Peter Pan or other magical creatures.

It was not anything of that sort however which was hovering in the air above Storybrooke. The inhabitants just gaped up at the huge stricture above them. Grumpy along with Granny, Ruby, Archie, Belle, and more were frozen in place having a similar line of thought.

It wasn't just any structure. It was the newly rebuilt SHIELD Helicarier and inside its main communication center was Nick Fury, director of SHIELD, gazing down on the town with his good eye. The place which had eluded SHIELDS attention for years had finally showed itself. It was time to find out the secrets of this place with our without the Avengers.

* * *

_That's a wrap for now._

_I don't think anyone expected the Abomination to appear in this story at all. I wanted to at least have one marvel villain present in this story so I chose Abomination simply due to him only appearing once and that was in "The Incredible Hulk". Other than Pan and Abomination however, there will be one more villain introduced in either the next chapter or the one after that. There are some hints present throughout the chapter who it might be but I am not going to spoil it for anyone._

_Next chapter might take a while to upload unlike this one as this chapter was already almost complete by the time I published the first chapter (which I originally finished near the end of october but due to computer problems, I couldent publish it then). Expect probably a month or if I am unlucky, 2 months between chapters. Still regarding the next chapter will heavily focus on the events of the episode "Lost Girl" where our 2 teams will bond with each other as they face Peter Pan for the first time who is very interested in Banners alter ego for some reason._

_The undead writer signs off for now._


	3. Lost Girl Part 1

_This is the Undead Writer speaking_

_It has been a while but the next chapter is finally finished (Half of it actually). _

_Let me explain. The current draft for chapter 3 is over 20,000 words and it is not even finished yet. That is to long of a chapter in my opinion so I have decided to split it into 2 parts with the first one being published today. The second one will be published whenever I finish the second part as I am currently writing a rather extensive fight scene. I will probably have to do this more in the future so this story will have a bit more than the 12 chapters I had originally planned. Now to answer some of my reviews…. _

_Aztec 13: I don't really know what town you are speaking about since I haven't read many of the marvel comics. The most that I know of marvel is from the movies or occasional videogame. _

_Atom king: SHIELD appearing above Storybrooke last chapter was only cameo. They won't be featured much in this story until the Ariel enters the fray. Also there will be other marvel characters appearing on Neverland. Just not the ones you were expecting. _

_Guest: As I see it, Loki might have a lot of tricks at his disposal but he is not that strong physically. Rumple however is vastly more experienced in the use of magic and is also far more cunning than Loki in terms of intelligence. Adding the fact that Rumple is one of the most dangerous people in the enchanted forest makes it very evident to me that he would be able to defeat Loki if they were to meet in combat as well as many other asgardians._

_A shootout to everybody who put this on their favorite and alert lists (HPJ-kittycat, Jasongreen, LilyMayRose, PrincessMiss, Spiritkit, TCKing12, TFSTARFIRE, bookafashion, firestarter1992, iamgoku, dear-darling-x-x, gammaxmen80, heiressofanor, keys of fate, loupeux, rosekarina, and xwolvie)_

_While this is only half of a chapter, don't be surprised by a couple of surprise appearances in this chapter that you probably would never expect._

_I do not own Avengers or Once Upon a Time._

* * *

It had just been a couple of hours since Felix little visit but Thor was still feeling very much distraught of what he had witnessed. Those eyes full of madness were literally burned into his mind. That boys mind was twisted but Thor meant what had said before.

He would defeat Pan and prevent any more young minds from being corrupted by his sorcery. Maybe even saving the ones already under Pans spell.

For now however, that had to wait as even asgardians had to rest once in a while. After the battle with the abomination and having been affected by Pans magic, Thor really needed to sit down and recharge himself. Which was why both him and the dark one were taking a long deserved break by a couple of small rock formations.

Neither had enough strength in them to get up so they just sat there resting not even having enough energy to bicker with one another. Or in Rumpelstiltskin's case, staring intently on a small wooden doll laying on the ground in front of him. The dark one had been graceful enough to start a fire though before he retreated back deep into his own mind.

The doll was an enigma. It defiantly had some significance seeing how horrified Rumple expression became after Felix had thrown the doll in his direction before making a quick exit between the trees. Thor had tried to give chase after him but the lost boy had simply disappeared into thin air. Probably Pans doing.

Ever since then, the dark one had remained silent as they had walked through the endless jungle until they found a good place to rest. Rumpelstiltskin didn't even take notice that Thor was following him. His gaze was too concentrated on the strange doll than his surroundings.

After all his experiences of late of Loki's secrecy and plotting, Thor knew that the dark one was keeping information from him. Yet one more similarity between Loki and Rumpelstiltskin that made the god of thunder uncomfortable.

Thor would have called out Rumple on it but something prevented him from doing so. For some reason, something inside was telling him this was not the right time for an interrogation. Maybe it was due to how broken the dark one looked at the moment as if Thor was just now seeing the true Rumpelstiltskin.

As if a switch had suddenly been turned off, Rumple was brought out his state of depression and let his eyes leave the doll with reluctance as he put it down in his pocket. With that, the dark one got up from his sitting position and that infuriating smile of his reappeared on his face.

"Don't just sit there Odinson or are you really that tired still? I suppose not even an asgardian can match me in endurance. What a shame." . Rumpelstiltskin said with renown confidence. Thor simply let the insult pass by not wanting to give the imp any satisfaction.

"As you wish Odinson. Oh and one more thing. "Rumple added as he turned his back on the thunder god and removed a large dagger from his clothing. "Don't overact and do something stupid as I take care of a certain matter."

At the sight of dagger, Thor instantly summoned Mjolnir to his side guessing what the weapon was for. Not that regular weapons could penetrate asgardian armor but a magical dagger was another matter entirely.

Thor was soon proven very wrong however as the sorcerer used the dagger to do the least thing Thor would have expected.

Rumpelstiltskin stabbed himself. Not fatally of course as the dagger went through his right foot but still it looked very much painful as the sorcerer bit back a grimace. Then he did the same thing with his left as well.

"Have you gone mad sorcerer?" Thor exclaimed bewildered over Rumples action. Not that he feared for the sorcerer's safety but was rather more disturbed by what he was seeing. Not even Loki would have ever gone this far. Then again from what he had witnessed of Rumple so far, this imp was different from anything he had ever encountered in any of the 9 realms.

"Don't worry dearie. It's just a scratch compare what I have endured through the years" Rumple responded with a lack of emotions not even bothering turning around. Instead his gaze was more concentrated on the large rock formation in front of him or more specifically his shadow whose outline was shown very clearly due to the flames of the fire.

The strange thing however was that the shadow was moving on its own and was not connected with the sorcerer as if it had been sliced off….

Thors eyes widened in realization as Rumple suddenly approached his shadow with a firm grip on the dagger in his hand. "You know what to do. Hide it where no one can find it, not even me."

The shadow simply nodded as it received the dagger from its master and then disappeared from view as it melted into the darkness around them. It was then that Rumpelstiltskin finally turned around to face the confused asgardian with a smile on his face. "Let's just say that I just took care of some precautions. You can never be too careful here on Neverland."

The way he said it was full with anger and contempt. Not that this had been the first time the god of thunder had noticed this. Thor might not have the best of observational skills but even he had noticed how Rumple truthfully hated this island. That was one of the few things Thor knew the sorcerer had been truthful about since meeting him.

Suddenly Rumple words just before the Abominations arrival struck him. It was time to call the dark one out on that statement.

"Rumpelstiltskin, do you remember your words right before we engaged that monster in combat." Thor asked. "What did you mean by that?"

The dark one raised his eyebrow in confusion due to the fact that Thor was asking politely and not simply demanding an answer by threatening to unleash Mjolnir on him. With a heavy sigh, he actually answered the question.

"You're not the only one to have lost someone important Odinson. You might have lost a brother but I lost my wife, my father, and, most important of all, my son due to my own greed and lust for power."

Son? Rumpelstiltskin had a son? Maybe there was more to this sorcerer than meet the eye.

* * *

It had been given a mission. To get the dark one off the island and kill the asgardian. It had never failed the master before and it wouldn't start now.

Still there was a big problem. With the asgardian present, Plan A was out of the question. Taking the form of the dark ones beloved would be too risky at this moment. Also having witnessed the battle with the Abomination, the two would make a deadly duo if they got past their problems and worked together. It had no intention of getting vaporized by such a powerful blast at close range.

Fortunately, the master as always had come up with a different plan altogether. There were a lot of different shapes it could take the form of but the master had in particularly been interested in 2 of them. One being the dark ones beloved of course and the other….well let's just say someone that would really get on the god of thunder´s nerve considering his history with this person.

The choice had been made. It was time to act it out and fulfill the master's wishes. It was Pans Shadow after all.

* * *

While the shadow was spying on the duo of the dark one and god of thunder, something entirely new was observing it from afar as well. It was hard to see where it stood hidden among the trees almost camouflaging with its surrounding. It just stood there for a while observing the scene playing out before it. After a while though, it lost interest and slowly started moving away from its previous spot.

If either Rumpelstiltskin, Thor, or Pans Shadow had turned around, their eyes would not have been able to see it clearly in the darkness but they would scratch their heads in confusion of how a tree could move on its own accords from where it was rooted into the ground.

* * *

Coming back to Neverland had never been Hooks intention. He had more imagined himself celebrating at a pub with a lot of rum over having finally slain his crocodile. Instead, the crocodile was still breathing and he was traversing the dangerous jungle of Neverland once again. This is not how he had imagined his happy ending.

There were at least some positives sides this time around though. This time he shared much better looking company than before. The backside though was the girl's parents glaring at him from behind. Especially prince Charming who did not hide the fact that Hook would be in for a world of pain if he made any moves towards the savior. Not that the lass herself was very interested in him anyway at the moment.

That didn't mean that Hook wouldn't try if not just to piss David off even more. At the moment, he was in the lead guiding them through the thick jungle with Emma walking right beside him. Hook mentally smirked as he just could imagine David's internal conflict within whether to hit Hook in the face now or later.

That happy thought soon disappeared as Hook was reminded of the second person walking besides him on the left.

"I really should have followed my old man's advice and gone to the gym once or twice like he wanted." Tony groaned in exhaustion dragging himself forward. Hook simply rolled his eyes and tried to shut out the constant complaining. Even when Hook was not at the bottom of the avengers terrible jokes, Tony still found new ways to annoy the pirate, intentionally or not.

"The ridge is just a few hundred paces up ahead mate so please stop with that whining of yours." Hook replied hoping to at least lessen the amounts of complaining. "You don't hear me complaining about it."

"Don't waste your time captain. Stark might be a genius but he is also the most irritating person that I know." Barton said entering the conversation.

Unlike Tony, Hook wasn't as angry at the archer as he had been before. When not shooting his funny looking arrows into the hull of the Jolly Roger, he was actually not that bad for an agent of the government that is. The archer was somewhat polite. Stark however was not.

As Tony started once again let out a long rant of complaints, Hook groaned and asked; "Is there any way other than knocking him out to make him quiet?" Barton simply shrugged "None that I know of. If director Fury couldn't do it, I'd say it is impossible to accomplish"

Hook was going to ask who this Fury was but Tony interrupted him. That was fortunate as Natasha was sending daggers at Clint for almost revealing classified SHIELD knowledge. Not that Hook knew what SHIELD was though.

"Hey you two are very rude you know. I am not complaining. I am just expressing myself. There is a difference." Tony said but was prominently ignored.

Deciding to get everyone back on track, Steve decided to intervene. "Captain this ridge you are leading us to, will that allow us to get a good view of the island." The super solider asked politely but also in such a commanding tone that everyone just had to stop their squabbling and listen.

"That's why I am leading you all there mates. From there, we should be able to see everything including where Pans keeping his hideout. Do you doubt my expertise?" Hook replied somewhat annoyed.

"Of course not." Steve apologized almost right away. "I just don't like going in unprepared into unknown territory. Information is the key in missions such as these"

Hook definitely understood where his fellow captain was coming from. He himself had once also been a solider. Looking back to his past, Hook couldn't deny that the only a couple of skills he had picked up in the navy had saved his life many times.

"That's understandable mate. The first time I came upon the shores of Neverland, I paid the ultimate prize for not knowing all the details in advance." Hook said darkly as he relived yet another memory of the past. Steve noticed the shift in tone but did not comment on it. Instead he brought up another topic.

"So what can you tell us about Peter Pan? Of what I have seen so far I can already theorize he is not the hero he has been portrayed as in the stories."

Hook scoffed at that. Pan a hero? What kind of strange stories had this man heard to believe such preposterous tales? Before he could educate his fellow captain about the true nature about Peter Pan, someone other than Tony Stark showed her frustration over their slow progress through the jungle.

"This is taking too long. I could have just poof us up here in an instant if you allowed me too." Regina said obviously in a bad mood. Apparently Tony was not the only who had grown tired of their nature walk.

"I do believe there is no such thing as magic only science we have yet to comprehend. Still if "magic" can get us where we need to go, then I am all for it. Anything better than this torture" Once again Regina did not know to take Tony's comment as an insult or the opposite.

Hook inwardly groaned and shook his head at the stubbornness of the two. Magic did have its uses. That was hard to accept as Hook hated magic but it was the truth. It was however not the solution to their current dilemma. "Have you two any idea what's up here or anywhere? There are dangers all about this island. Only I can guide us past them."

Both Emma and Steve came to Hooks aid. Emma's came to as a pleasant surprise as the lass had made it very evident that she was still cross with him for stealing the bean.

"He's right. Hook's lived here before. If he says hiking up is the best way, then we listen." Emma said eyeing Regina especially while Steve gave Tony a similar speech.

Tony knowing when he was out of his league gave up and kept on walking. Regina looked like she was about to explode but she eventually calmed down as well.

After that little bit of drama, the party went very quiet for a while as everyone split of into smaller groups. The two SHIELD agents walked a bit behind everyone else taking in the surrounding areas they passed by. Emma also fell behind to speak with her mother to Hooks displeasure. David cocky grin did not make it any better. What made it even worse was that Tony Stark was trying to start a conversation with him.

"Don't even think about it mate. For the moment, I would like to be alone thank you very much."

"Oh don't be like that." Tony said. "I know you'll get around to appreciate me when you've gotten to know me a little"

"Is that so?" Hook replied with a sly grin. "Why is it then that your comrades still can't stand you "

Tony didn't have any good quips for that so Hook simply kept on walking. It did not keep away Tony for long though as the self-proclaimed genius with great effort managed to catch up with the pirate again.

In his hurry though, Stark lost his balance and fell to the ground. Hook however caught him by the shirt and dragged him up on his feet with such force that Stark almost lost his balance yet again. When he turned and gave Hook a questioning glare, he was meet by a very fearful look in Hooks eyes.

Their sudden stop allowed the rest to catch up with them. David walked past them using his own sword to clear a way. As he was about approach a funny looking bush, Hook grabbed him by the arm. David did not appreciate that at all.

"I can handle a couple of thorns." David said feeling very annoyed at the moment as he tried to get out of Hook grip. Hook however did not let go and proceeded to educate him and the rest of the dangers of Neverlands plant life.

"That's dreamshade. It's not the thorns you have to worry about. It's the poison they inject you with. This plant is the source of the toxins I used on The Dark One."

David's eyes widened in realization and quickly took a couple of steps back from the deadly thorns. Hook would have taken pleasure in the sudden change in David's demeanor if not for the fact that this was no laughing matter. He had seen the effects of dreamshade up close. He wouldn't wish this on anyone except maybe for the crocodile and Pan that was.

"The poison that almost killed Gold?" Emma said putting the pieces together. Yet another reason the lass had attracted his attention. Both beautiful and smart.

"Indeed. I used a concentrated dose. In its natural form, death would be much slower and far more painful." Hook confirmed that the bush was indeed the source of the powerful poison that he used on the crocodile.

As Hook attention had been focused on Emma, Banner had managed to walk past him without the pirate noticing until it was too late. "Hey don't touch that mate. Didn't you listen to what I just said?"

"I heard you the first time Captain and I thank you for the warning. I am used to dealing with delicate objects being a doctor and all so don't worry" Bruce said his gaze not leaving the deadly plant in front of him. Removing a couple of gloves from his pockets and then putting them on, Bruce carefully cut off a small piece of the deadly plant and slowly started to extract the toxin the thorns held.

"What is he bloody doing?" Hook thought out loud as he watched Banner carefully not really daring to get any closer. Tony then proceeded to explain it to the confused pirate.

"You know sciency stuff. Not that you would understand even half of it" Tony explained with a chuckle to the pirates irritation. "I would probably also very interested in that toxin if I didn't fear its effects ruining my good looks"

"Not that you have any begin with it" Hook muttered under his breath. Tony looked rather offended at that statement.

"Nice one" Hawkeye commented. Natasha nodded her head in agreement.

"There is no need to be rude. After all I was proven correct after all." Tony spoke suddenly sounding very smug. "You saved me back there so what I said before was true. I actually have grown on you"

Hook didn't know how to respond to that so he simply turned away. Tony was chuckling rather loudly. David was also forming a smug smile on his face looking rather content with the pirate's misery. Everyone else looked rather amused as well.

Bruce seemingly was finally finished with what he had been doing as he packed up his stuff and got up on his feet. In his hands, he was holding 2 test tubes both filled with samples of the dreamshade poison. One put down in his pocket while he gave the other to Natasha.

"I believe Fury would not be very happy with us if we did not get him a present for his scientists once all this over. Wouldn't you agree agent Romanoff?" Bruce said with sarcasm.

This caught Hook attention as he had heard the archer mention the name before. "Who's this Fury you people keep mentioning. Is he some kind of important person in your world?" The pirate asked.

For a moment, the group of newcomers went silent as if they were deep in thought or very hesitant of telling the truth. It was Tony however who was the first to speak up.

"Fury is a pirate" Tony calmly said which alarmed the rest of his companions. "He's got an eye patch after all"

Hook didn't really buy it but commented nevertheless. "A pirate huh? I hope he's not an idiot unlike many other pirates I know off."

"That can be put to debate." Charming muttered but went silent when both his wife and daughter gave him the look.

* * *

They might just have entered the most dangerous place imaginable but Bruce couldn't help but gasp at the rather untouched jungle surrounding them. Bruce might be a pacifist but he was also a scientist at heart and most importantly an environmentalist. This ecosystem seemed almost untouched by human technology. Even if Peter Pan weren't as he had imagined as a kid, Banner had to respect him for taking such good care of the islands wellbeing. The state of the plants and trees proved it.

Unlike his teammates, Bruce had been rather quiet during their little journey taking in everything around them. Even after the whole New York incident, Bruce was rather uncomfortable in big groups of people. He might have better control of "the other guy" now but some habits were just a bit harder to vanquish.

That's not to say that his current company was bad by any stretch. At the contrary, it was the complete opposite. They were a pretty nice bunch especially the woman who was supposedly Snow-White. Of the entire bunch, she seemed the most honest and trustworthy. Maybe that was why he told her his secret.

He did not really know why he did it. Maybe he just had gotten tired of hiding it from everybody or he simply felt more confident now that he had more control of it. Either way one looked at it, it was logical of telling at least someone in the other group about his condition so that they wouldn't be caught unaware when the "big guy" made his debut.

Speaking of the "big guy", he seemed very much on edge. Much more than usual. That was usually a very bad sign. Whenever he could feel his alter ego stirring, it usually meant danger was close by. On the island however, it was literally a very loud alarm going on inside his mind making it very hard for Bruce to concentrate. It was unbearable even with the training he had gone through to keep his mind at ease.

It would be hard to explain this feeling but if Bruce were to explain it in proper words, it was as if something was calling out to him and that the "big guy" was trying to get out and accept the challenge.

Bruce of course would not allow that but because of that, he was getting a very bad headache and it was just getting stronger and stronger. Due to that, Bruce was mostly keeping to himself as they continued through the dark jungle. It was either that or have his alter ego go on a rampage.

Bruce was brought back to the present as he noticed Snow sending him a worried gaze. Apparently he had fallen behind quite a bit in his deep thinking. The entire group was so far ahead that he almost lost track of them in the dark jungle.

At once Bruce sped up and caught up with the rest of the group. By the looks of it, none have noticed him falling behind except for Snow who kept sending him backward glances.

"There is no need to worry. I'm just a bit tired that all" Bruce lied trying not to sound too conspicuous. Snow didn't seem to believe him but let the matter slide anyway not wanting to pry into someone else's business. Bruce thanked her silently for that. With the massive headache building up inside his head, Bruce was just keeping it together barely.

At least he was surrounded by friends and a rather phenomenal view as they continued traveling through the dark jungle.

* * *

Having walked a long way since silently observing the discussion between Thor and Rumple, it once again stopped. This time right in front the bush full of dreamshade which David and Tony had almost fallen into.

The strange plant interested it greatly as it moved its large hand towards it to touch. Its hand moved past several of the deadly thorns but for some reason the poison had no effect on it. It just slightly stung and caused minor discomfort instead of slowly starting to kill its victim. Maybe it was due its very thick treelike skin that the thorns could not inject the poison.

As if sensing something much more interesting nearby, the creature's attention moved elsewhere onto one of the Lost boys walking one of their usual patrols around the island. He didn't notice being followed from that point on by a walking tree that definitely did not belong on Neverland or on Earth for that matter.

It did not know how it had come to this island. One moment it had been with friends and the next second, it had been transported somehow to this island somehow. It did know one thing though as it stalked the unaware lost boy through the jungle.

It really missed Rocket constant insults.

* * *

Emma was feeling very dumb at the moment. Having gone off on her own in retrospective had probably not been a very great idea. Now when she started to think about it, she realized it had been a _very terrible idea_.

She really should have alerted someone before leaving the camp. At least she had the sense to bring a sword with her so she wasn't totally helpless if something tried to ambush her.

The sound of children crying was sounding very close by now. She didn't know why she had followed it but something about the sound of children in pain reminded her of her own childhood. What if one of those crying children was Henry? If it was, Emma would be and there and punish whoever was the cause of it.

Surprisingly enough, she had been the only one to hear it. Everyone else was still sleeping soundly. She could have sworn though that someone was watching her but when she turned around, she found nothing but the sleeping forms of her companions. Even the SHIELD agents and Captain America were fast asleep. What was making this even more incredible was Tony Starks constant snoring which echoed loudly throughout the jungle. That Emma had not woken earlier due to the terrible snoring really perplexed her.

Suddenly the sound of the children stopped as if a switch had suddenly been turned off. Emma's senses were screaming to turn back but being the stubborn one she was, Emma continued forward. She really should have trusted her senses as she heard a poof behind her and suddenly a voice spoke out.

"You heard that too didn't you?" the voice asked sounding rather sincere but Emma knew better than trust someone blindly so she turned around to face the voices owner.

She was a bit taken aback as the owner turned out to be young boy dressed in green rags. That feeling son was replaced by caution as Emma eyed the boy carefuly.

"You're Emma, right?" the boy asked unfazed by the sword pointed his way. "I wonder why they can't hear the crying."

Emma, knowing from experience that appearances could be deceiving, tuned out the boys words and raised her sword preparing to defend herself if the boy did something suspicious. Also she had a funny feeling she already knew the identity of this kid. "Who are you?" Emma asked eyeing the boy's movements carefully.

As if he had just forgotten something important, the boy simply chuckled before slowly introducing himself confirming Emma's suspicions about his identity.

"Oh, did I forget to introduce myself? I'm Peter. Peter Pan."

Emma didn't waste time at all as she, with surprising agility and strength she never knew she had within her, charged the boy (now revealed to be Peter Pan) and pinned him against a tree with her sword at his throat. Emma face was not holding back any feeling of anger and frustration now that she stood face to face with Henrys abductor. Pan was however simply staring back at her with an almost gleeful expression as if he was having the time of his life.

"Where's Henry?" Emma threatened pushing the edge of the sword closer to Pans throat.

"You've got fire. I like fire." Pan commented not all caring to answer the question. It was as if he was enjoying the look of fury on her face. Emma however would make sure that smug smile soon left his face for good.

"Where's my son? Emma asked a second time sounding more threatening than before. It didn't really erase that smug smile of his but Pan did at least answer her question this time.

"Henry's still alive if that's what you're worried about." Pan answered nonchalantly never breaking eye contact with Emma. Those calculating eyes of his reminded her of someone but she just couldn't grasp who. For now however as her biggest concern was finding Henry, those thoughts were expelled and replaced by ways she could squeeze answers out of this infuriating boy.

"Why the hell did you take him?" Emma demanded to know not giving Pan any time to breathe before flinging another question at him.

"He's a very special boy Emma." Pan replied as he moved his head forward a bit as if he was daring her to cut his head off.

Emma wasn't finished yet as she bombarded Pan with questions again. "I know. That doesn't answer my question. What do you want with him?" She said obviously unsatisfied with his vague answers.

"I came here to see who I was up against. Got to say I'm not disappointed with both the Savior along with the greatest of heroes from the land without magic gracing me with their presence." Pan chuckled looking very pleased with himself as if he had just acquired a couple of very good toys for Christmas,

"What do you say now? You're going to tell me how I'm never going to see Henry again?" Emma said raising her voice having had enough of Pans mind games. Pan however surprised her with his response.

"No I'm going to help you find him. I'll give you a map. A map that will lead you straight to your son."

Seeing no deception on Pans face through her superpower, Emma lowered her sword and took a few steps backwards to allow Pan to recover. She still didn't trust him so if he tried anything funny, she would not be as merciful a second time. "If this is some kind of trap..." Emma started to say but Pan interrupted her sounding rather annoyed in comparison to his usual way of speaking.

"I may not be the most well-behaved boy on the island but I always keep my promises. The path to finding Henry is on this parchment." Pan admitted as he removed said parchment out from his green cloak and handed it to Emma who just stared at it with suspicion.

* * *

As Hook opened his eyes, his head felt like it was going to burst into a 100 pieces. He hadn't felt like this since that time when Pan put a strong sleeping spell on him and the rest of his crew many years ago just because that demon boy wanted some entertainment. Afterwards, he had just felt as bad as he was feeling now. What a coinciden…...!

"Get up you lazy street-rats" Hook called out at once as he quickly got up on his feet and fired his gun into the air. "We have had an unwelcome guest and I have an unfortunate guess who it was."

It caused exactly the effect the Pirate wanted. The prince woke up at once and raised his sword looking for any nearby enemy quickly followed by his wife and the evil queen with arrows and magical fire ready to be unleashed. All 3 of them quickly took notice of their surroundings and noticed exactly the same thing that Hook a couple seconds earlier found out as well.

A lot of their group was missing. Specifically the Savior and Avengers were no longer among them.

* * *

The second the Black Widow woke up and looked at her surroundings and found her fellow Avengers groggily getting up around her, her SHIELD training went into high gear. She quickly got her guns out and surveyed the area with a quick glance searching for hostiles. She found nothing but that didn't mean there was nothing out there. In fact, Natasha had the feeling that they were being watched at this exact moment.

"Why does my head feel like I suddenly drank 100 bottles of alcohol when in reality I didn't?" Stark groaned as he sat up slowly. For once, Natasha actually agreed with the annoying billionaire as she was having a mayor headache as well. Even Steve who couldn't get drunk was getting up groggily on his feet and almost vomited. "If this is how people feel when they get drunk, then I am glad to have been immune against it all this time"

Seemingly amused by Steve's situation, Tony couldn't help but make fun of the super solider. "Oh this is priceless. How I wish I had brought a camera with me to capture this once in a lifetime mome…." Tony however could not finish his snide remark as karma was a bitch.

"You're correct Tony. I also wish I had a camera with me at the moment." Steve chuckled as Tony couldn't stop emptying his stomach. Natasha just rolled her eyes at the twos and behavior muttered something quietly to herself. "Men can sometimes be so childish"

"Hey I resent that statement Nat" Hawkeye objected as got up besides her leaning somewhat on his bow to balance himself. For a second, a small smile appeared on Natasha's face before it vanished as quickly as it had appeared. She had reputation to keep after all.

"Anyways, where are we. This is definitely not where we set up camp a few hours ago." Hawkeye noted as his keen eyes observed the area like Natasha had couple of moments ago. It was hard to get a good look though as they were surrounded by both jungle and darkness. Steve, who was starting to feel a bit better, nodded in agreement as he along with Tony approached their fellow avengers.

"And also I don't see our new comrades in arms anywhere either." Steve added. "Either they left us or something transported us her. Of the 2 options, the second one is most plausible."

Natasha and Clint both saw the logic in Steve's conclusion. Of what they had seen of their new allies, there was no chance they would simply abandon them. Except for the evil queen that is in Natasha's mind. She did not trust that witch. Neither did Clint. She was the most untrustworthy of their new allies which was Natasha had kept a close eye on her during the entirety of their journey so far.

Speaking of which, Natasha actually did not remember herself falling asleep. Last thing she remembered was her and Clint standing guard at the entrance to camp in case anyone tried to ambush them. Next thing Natasha knew, she had found herself sleepy all of a sudden so she closed her eyes for a just a couple of seconds. The rest was history.

Someone or something had probably used some kind of magic to put everyone to sleep and then moved them somewhere else. Not that Natasha believed in magic but after all the things she had seen during the last couple of months, nothing seemed impossible anymore.

"Not to interrupt this important discussion but can anyone help me to wake Bruce up. His snoring is worse than Hulks roars to my eardrums."

Natasha silently swore at herself not noticing it sooner and having Tony discovering it before her. Bruce was still asleep. Whatever spell had been put on them was still in very much effect on Bruce. Whoever had cast it probably did not want to deal with an enraged Hulk. Tony however seemed to want to be a victim of Hulks wrath as he kicked Bruce in the stomach. "Should I kick him again or splash him with some cold water?"

"If you want to become the Hulks latest chew toy, be my guest" Hawkeye said sounding rather amused imagining said situation in his head. Tony simply muttered something quietly to himself about stupid archers as he slowly walked away from Bruce's sleeping form. "Water it is then."

To everyone's surprise, a bucket of water just appeared in Tony's hand. Tony himself did not realize what was going on until he had released the buckets contents all over Bruce who seemingly did not notice a thing. In surprise, he let go of the bucket which fell right on Bruce's face leaving a small mark.

"Okay. That was weird." Tony simply said flabbergasted as his mind tried to comprehend what had just occurred. "Uh may I have another bucket of water please?"

Suddenly a second bucket appeared in Tony hand just like he had asked for. This time he did not drop it on top of Bruce's head. Instead Tony watched it with interest. "Can anyone explain this phenomenon with a scientific explanation please because I can't think of anything at the moment?"

"Not really unless it was magic" Steve suggested. "Wouldn't be the first piece of evidence of its existence that I have seen today."

"Oh come on. Magic is just something to describe what we don't understand. Help me out here Natasha." Tony frowned completely throwing away the possibility of magic being real even after all the incredulous things he had seen thus far.

"Don't look at me Stark. While all this is definitely not part of the SHIELD training regime, neither was the Chituari invasion" Natasha shrugged. Tony did not like that answer at all.

"A bucket appearing out nowhere is nothing. It's not the weirdest thing I have seen after all. Now if a large rock appeared above me, then I might consider that magic actually exist." Tony said sounding rather sure of himself not at all thinking about the consequences.

Natasha fired her guns, Hawkeye released a couple of explosive arrows from his bow, and Steve threw his shield all towards the same point above Starks head. Stark in surprise looked up to see what all the fuzz was about and was meet with a very large boulder about to crush him. Fortunately for him, the boulder was completely vaporized by the combined power of bullets, arrows, and vibranium shields. Tony did get a rather large chunk of rock in the face though.

"You believe in Magic now Tony?" Steve couldn't help but ask with a small chuckle as his shield returned to his grasp. Tony in response just ignored him and turned around so no one could see him pouting.

"Alright alright I believe in magic now. Are you all happy now?" Tony exclaimed loudly with a frown on his face. "Now that is settled, can anyone tell me who tried to threw a boulder at me? I am so going to kicks his ass even without my armor"

"Are you now? Now that's something I would like to see."

Suddenly, for the second time in a row, Tony found himself flung backwards by a telekinetic force. In fact all of the Avengers were flung backwards this time. "Not again" Tony groaned as he was flung into a tree.

Steve managed to throw his shield in the direction of the blast before he was blasted backwards as well. He hit the ground hard while both Natasha and Clint were blasted into the bushes. As Natasha quicly got out of the bush she had landed in, she picked up her guns from the ground and fired them at the person standing before her.

The bullets however just bounced of Steve's vibranium shield which the perpetrator had caught as if it was nothing. In response, the perpetrator released yet another telekinetic blast at the Black Widow who rolled out of the way at the last second and then charged her target.

Using her speed and agility, she quickly disarmed him of the shield but when she was ready to send a kick his way, he just disappeared. Before Natasha could react, she felt something hit her from behind sending her backwards. Before the perpetrator could release another telekinetic blast at her, he was forced to dodge as a couple of explosive arrows curtsey of Hawkeye was headed his way.

The first wave he dodged but the second wave he simply redirected back at SHIELD archer with a flick of his fingers. Clint dodged them but the following explosion caused him to lose his footing and fall to the ground but not before sending a last explosive arrow his way.

The perpetrator however simply caught it with his hand and turned around to throw it at an incoming Captain America who was about to attack him from behind. Even without his shield, Steve was strong enough to survive the impact of 1 explosive arrow and continue onward without stop. Unfortunately the same could not be said by another telekinetic blast at close range.

Before any of the 4 Avengers could get back on their feet and counterattack, vines suddenly came out of the ground ensnaring their arms and legs preventing any kind of movement. The Avengers had been defeated for now anyway.

Even without looking at their attacker, they already knew his identity. Standing before them dressed in green rags and smug look on his face staring down at the defeated avengers was Peter Pan and at first notice, Natasha definitely knew who this boy reminded her off.

A much more deadly and cruel version of Loki.

"Welcome Earths Mightiest Heroes to Neverland. I'm sure you're all going to have a great time during your stay here"

* * *

Of all the lost boys on the island, Felix was definitely the most feared one of Pans inner circle. Not just because he was Pans right-hand man but also due to hiding an inner monster beneath the maniacal smile of his.

This monster was unleashed whenever any of the lost boys criticized Pans decisions or disobeyed a direct order from either him or Pan. The punishment these boys would receive however was nothing compared to the ones that Felix caught crying for their parents or, in worse case scenarios, trying to escape the Island.

Felix was loyal to Pan so seeing any of his new comrades rejecting this new better life Pan had given them was a serious insult in his mind. To teach these boys a lesson, Felix would tie them to a tree and beat them with either his bare hands or staff if the offense was a very serious one. Then he would leave them there for 2 full days without food and water before untying them.

In these situation though, Felix had to actually hold himself back from beating the boys to a pulp. Pans rules explicably stated that any lost boy was allowed to hurt or seriously harm one another. Killing a fellow lost boy was not. The penalty for such an action was being killed as well by Pans own hand nonetheless. While he knew Pan was impressed by his loyalty to their cause, Felix knew he was no exertion to the rule if he mistakenly killed one of the lost boys during one of his "Disciplinary" lessons.

That did not stop Felix however from beating their cause into said unlucky lost boy's skulls without mercy. No one disrespect the great Peter Pan after all and also on some levels, Felix enjoyed and savored every single moment of it. This was why many of the lost boys feared Felix like a plague and avoided him as such as well whenever he was in their presence.

That's not to say however that they did not respect him. Felix was not Pans right-hand man for nothing. Next to Pan, his intelligence and cunning had almost no parallel. His strategies were also almost flawless. That was why Pan held him in such regards. Being the first one Pan ever recruited just increased his status among the lost boys community even more.

At present, Felix among with a rather large group of lost boys was back at camp celebrating their victory. They had finally gotten hold of the owner of the heart of the truest believer that Pan had been searching for. That called for a great celebration. As usual during occasions such as these, the lost boys danced around the fire with their weapons raised high in the air.

Felix however simply stood on the sidelines leaning against a tree observing his fellow lost boys dance around the fire with a bored expression. He saw no reason for this celebration as there was still much to do. Intruders had set foot on Neverland for the first time in a very long time just like Pan had predicted. Once they had been taken care of, then Felix would join his fellow lost boys but not a second before that. Felix really hoped Pan would give him the pleasure of ending Killian Jones life to avenge Rufio.

Speaking of Pan, their great leader at the moment was nowhere to be seen. He was probably out in the jungle to test the intruders to see if they are worthy of taking part in the "game". He had given Felix a mission before leaving though. To make sure nothing happens to the boy with the heart of the truest believer.

Said boy was lying unconsciously at his feet not showing any sign of regaining consciousness for the next couple of hours. In Felix opinions, the boy did not seem very special. He looked small and frail where lay in front of him. On his own, the boy probably would not even survive an hour on Neverland. Still if this was the boy Pan had been searching for such a long time, then Felix would protect him with his life to make sure Pan completed his goal.

A goal only Felix along with 2 other high-ranking lost boys knew the truth about. The rest was oblivious to what Pan was truly after. One of these lost boys was currently leaving the celebration and walking over to Felix.

"It seems you still am displeased about the current string of event. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were thinking about disobey an order from the great Peter Pan" the lost boy teased adding the last part with a hint of sarcasm.

Knowing he was trying to get his blood to boil in anger, Felix simply ignored his insult and replied in his usual monotone tone. "Are you describing me or yourself Mowgli?"

Said Lost Boy simply rolled his eyes. "Are you ever going to stop criticizing me for that? It is getting really old Felix." Mowgli argued sounding rather amused. Felix himself could not help but let out a sincere smile for once as the 2 friends startled to laugh.

In retrospective, Mowgli was Felix complete opposite in almost every way so they should really have been the worst of enemies than best friends. Felix was loyal to Pan while Mowgli wasn't really that loyal to their leader. His surviving skills and fighting abilities however were so impressive that Pan had made him one of his 3 top lieutenants. His position was slightly lower than Felix but much higher than the 3rd lieutenant.

Mowgli was also far more popular among the lost boys than Felix was. While Felix approach in dealing with them was harsh and cold as if he was superior in every way, Mowglis was far more down to earth and treating them at the same level as him earning him a lot of favors in the lost boy community as well as Pans attention. That was mainly due to him teaching a lot of his surviving skills like how to make a fire, follow a trail, and climb trees to the newer recruits.

So if they were so different from one another, how was it that Felix considered Mowgli the one he trusted the most after Pan. The reason was simple really. Mowgli saved him from certain death many years ago.

It happened just a couple of weeks after Mowgli were first brought to the Island by Pans shadow. Pan was impressed with skills so he made him a high-ranking officer after just a couple of service. Felix had, to his displeasure, been assigned as Mowgli instructor. Unlike many of his other protégés, Mowgli was not scared of Felix at all even after earning a lot of his "Disciplinary" lessons. He simply kept mocking Felix that his methods were nothing compared to the beatings he been given by a Tiger of enormous strength long ago.

This kept on going for a while until Pan ordered Felix to go to the Enchanted Forest to bring in another boy who Pan believed to be the one he had been looking for. For some reason, his shadow could not enter the area as if it was protected by a very powerful spell. Pan had sent reinforcements from Dark Hollow to help out to get through the barrier.

This proved unsuccessful as well as the constant barrage of shadows slamming into the barrier proves Pans theory that the spell was designed to keep any magical beings from entering. So in response, he sent Felix to investigate as the spell was only intended for magical creatures and not humans. Felix had been happy to comply but like everything, there was a downside which in this case was that Pan demanded Felix to bring Mowgli with him on the mission. As it was a direct order from Pan, Felix did not dare to dispute.

After a bumpy ride courtesy of Pans shadow, the 2 arrived at their destination. At first glance, there were just trees in every direction but had closer look, a town could be seen in the distance from the hill they were currently standing on top of. Specifically the giant cathedral and its huge bell tower could be seen very clearly. Felix remembered it all as if it was yesterday.

* * *

_-Flashback Starts-_

_The trouble started almost the exact moment the 2 lost boys set a foot inside the town's borders. People came running from all directions with makeshift weapons like knives and axes towards them. They were surrounded but definitely not overpowered._

_"__Please do as you are told for once. I don't want to explain to Pan how our newest recruit was shredded into pieces on my watch." Felix reminded Mowgli as the 2 got into their fighting stances and eyed their opponents with little interest. These fool seriously though that they could win against 2 of Pans best warriors. _

_Mowgli for once seemed to have actually heard his order as he gave Felix thumbs up before running at the angry mob of people in front of him. "Don't worry. It shall be them who get sent back to Pan in pieces. I will make sure of that personally." _

_With that little conversation over, Felix instead of rushing into the crowd of angry people stayed perfectly still in the middle of the road as he decided to watch his pupil's progress instead of joining the fight for now anyway. He could take care of all these people on his own if he wanted too which a 15 people found out the hard way trying to attack Felix from behind. _

_True to his word, Mowgli plowed through the angry mob like a wild animal hunting down its prey. He attacked with no mercy and the most impressive thing about it was that he was simply using his bare hands to break bones and crush skulls. What Felix was seeing was Mowgli true nature. The bloodthirsty animal living inside him. _

_It wasn't the first time Felix had seen this side of_ _Mowgli. When he first arrived on Neverland, he had gone berserk and thrashed the camp. Some of the lost boys that had tried to stop him ended up with broken arms and legs. Felix would have joined the battle himself if it hadn't been for Pan deciding enough was enough. Pan had easily managed to defeat Mowgli and tame his wild side in a matter of seconds. This had been one of the reasons why Pan gained an interest in Mowgli. That wild side of his and the large amount of skills and abilities under his belt was definitely someone Pan wanted as one of his top lieutenants._

_Felix had once asked if Pan knew the reason for the kid's ferocity. While Pan had not told him everything, he did tell him a couple of facts about Mowglis past. That the kid had grown up alone in a jungle located at the edge of the enchanted forest hidden from civilization and hated his own kind with a passion for some reason that Pan didn't explain. Also he had somehow received inhuman strength having trained with the animals he surrounded himself with. _

_Felix had noted though that the kid was able to have civil conversations with the rest of the lost boys however and even teach them a thing or two. This was probably due to Mowgli feeling some kind of kinship with them due to his own experiences in the jungle he grew up in._

_Pan hadn't given more details than that and Felix hadn't asked again after that. However watching the scene in front of him, Felix couldn't help but be curious how Mowglis ferocity originated._

_"__At least this mission won't be boring." Felix mused to himself where he sat on top of a mountain of unconscious people that had been foolish enough to charge Pans top lieutenant. There were however double that amount of bodies where Mowgli was still going berserk against his attackers._

_One man swung a shovel Mowglis way which the boy caught with his right hand and then crushed it with his bare hands before punching the man so hard he went flying through the brick wall of a building. Another 2 men released a couple of arrows which Mowgli avoided matrix style (If Mogwli knew what the matrix was). He then with inhuman speed ran towards the archers and before either of them could react, Mowgli appeared before them and grabbed both of them by head and smashed them so hard against each other that a loud cracking sound could be heard. _

_Seeing their comrades being so easily taken down didn't deter the mob of people at all strangely enough. The ones still standing ran towards Mowgli in a last attempt to take him down. Mowgli welcomed them to try with grin as he simply raised his fist and slammed it down into the ground sending shockwaves in every direction knocking everyone out. "That was no challenge at all. I'm disappointed" Mowgli groaned in frustration as kicked the only one still conscious in the face before walking back towards Felix and his mountains of bodies._

_"__Don't worry. I have a feeling you will find a worthy opponent sooner than you think." Felix said with a knowing smile causing Mowgli to look up. "You know something don't you?" _

_"__Did you not notice the strange look in their eyes" Felix explained pointing at the unconscious group of people all around them. "Their eyes are unfocused and confused as if they are not in control of their own action. I think there is a large chance that there is a powerful sorcerer in this town responsible for both this and the barrier surrounding this town."_

_Mowgli seemed to agree with his theory as he closely inspected one of his victims. Their eyes indeed had a rather dull look to them. That, to Felix annoyance, did not stop Mowgli however from making a joke at his expense._

_"__So you want me to take care of this guy too? Didn't I just take care of almost all of these guys by myself while you were just sitting there relaxing the whole time?" Mowgli pointed out sounding rather amused. "Is it because you are weak, lazy, or both? I'm sure Pan is going to enjoy hearing how his top pupil fled during a fight with a couple of weakling."_

_If it wasn't for his extreme self-control, Felix would have attacked Mowgli right there on the spot for such an insult. Instead he just shrugged it off with a strained chuckle. "Such a funny guy you are Mowgli"_

_"__Let's not waste any time and find the child that Pan wants" Felix then continued changing the subject as he leapt of the pile of bodies and walked forwards towards the cathedral where the child was supposed to be located. "We should not keep Pan waiting longer than he has to." _

_"__Whatever you say Pet of the great and powerful Peter Pan." Mowgli coughed his voice filled with sarcasm as he followed his superior. Felix remained quiet not wanting to spend any energy on coming up with a reply for such a ludicrous statement. _

_This kid was seriously getting on Felix nerves. He did not follow his order. He openly made fun of him among the other lost boys. He dared to insult Pan on occasions. Mowgli was a nuisance that Felix just couldn't get rid of. There was no way in the future he would accept Mowgli as an equal and a comrade. Absolutely no way._

_-Flashback Ends-_

* * *

"Something on your mind Felix. You dozed of all of a sudden." Mowgli asked snapping Felix thoughts back to reality. "Thinking back to the good old times?"

Felix replied with short chuckle. "Something like that I suppose although I don't really remember that mission to the giant cathedral in the same light as you do apparently."

"Oh come on. You didn't enjoy having that crazy priest screaming like a little girl as I pushed him of the tower." Mowgli said in disbelief.

"Of course I did. How could I ever forget such a feeling of satisfaction seeing him fall to his death after what he did to me." Felix exclaimed with a bloodthirsty look in his eyes as he still savored every moment of that despicable mans end in his mind.

Deciding to answer Mowgli first question, Felix changed subject as he continued speaking in a rather stern tone. His mood also changed for the worse as he confided his worries to his only true friend among the lost boys.

"Getting back to the topic at hand however, something is indeed troubling me and, as you probably have guessed by now Mowgli, it concerns the ritual."

As Felix expected, Mowgli didn't seem very surprised about this revelation. Almost all of the lost boys stationed on Neverland were very well aware of Felix disagreements with Pan about this issue over the recent days. "The ritual in itself or the fact that it involves her?" Mowgli asked carefully.

"That witch…." Felix started exclaim loudly in anger before realizing that many of the lost boys had stopped what they were doing and were giving him wary looks. He immediately calmed himself down before continuing addressing Mowgli.

"I don't trust her and it's not just because I get a bad feeling whenever I have to accompany Pan to meet up with her. Those eyes of hers makes me feel as insignificant as an ant whenever she gazes upon me. They are full of wisdom but also as cold as ice.

"The most unsettling about them however is the raw power they convey. This witch is not an enemy to be underestimated. I am sure Pan knows this and has several plans on how to deal with her if she betrays us but I am still concerned." Felix continued as he explained his reasoning for being wary of Pans latest ally. Mowgli was a good listener as he made no attempt to interrupt.

"I agree with your assessment Felix. I myself have accompanied Pan on a couple of meetings with her as well so I understand what you speak of. I have never been loyal to Pan or his cause but I am grateful for the home he has given all these children. If Pan were to make a single mistake when negotiating with that vile witch, this paradise would be utterly destroyed and all of us would be paying the price of Pans failure with our lives." Mowgli agreed as he shared his own misgiving about Pans new alliance.

The 2 lieutenant's discussion would have continued for a while until Pans return if it hadn't been for sudden yelps of surprise alerting Felix and Mowgli of an intruder having entered the camp.

The creature standing before the confused lost boys was a strange one. It had all the characteristics of a tree except that a tree didn't have either arms or legs. The thing that creped the lost boys out the most was the face plastered on the tree creatures "head" looking down upon them. Even Felix found it a bit disturbing.

It didn't seem very hostile though as it just stood there looking at the gathered lost boys with a childish expression. It had made no moves to attack either. That wouldn't last very long though as one of the lost boys dropped his torch onto the ground right in front of the creature as its gaze fell upon him.

The effect was almost instant. The trees backed away from the flames and accidently knocked one of the lost boys out in the process as it moved its arms around. Seeing this as an attack, the rest of the lost boys charged at it with their weapons in hand.

They were all swatted away like as if they were insignificant flies as they were launched into the air by the creature's enormous strength. The tree however semmed rather apologetic for his actions but soon its attention was drawn towards the unconscious Henry. Noticing this, Felix charged at it with his staff high in the air while Mowgli slammed his knuckles together before following Felix example.

Unlike their comrades, Felix and Mowgli managed to avoid the trees swinging of its arms and managed to get in a critical hit. Both smiled in pleasure at seeing the huge 2 holes (one having the shape of a fist) present in the creature's stomach.

Their pleasure however turned to horror as the holes slowly started to reassemble themselves leaving no trace of them ever existing in the first place.

"What are you creature?" Felix managed to stutter aloud as he and Mogwli prepared themselves for the creatures counterattack as its childish expression had now changed into an angry one.

Feeling obliged to answer Felix question, the creature let out a loud roar as it faced Pans top lieutenants **_"I AM GROOT."_**

* * *

_The First Part All Done. Now To Finish Part 2. _

_I am not an avid comic reader so my knowledge of the marvel universe is rather limited. The only things I know are from the movies as well as a couple other sources. That's why you won't be seeing character's like Doctor Strange, Black Panther, Inhumans, or The Defenders appearing in this story. Fantastic 4 and X-men I have a bit more knowledge about but not enough to give them justice in this story. Spiderman is really the only marvel hero that I really know the mythology off as I have read a lot of Spiderman comics growing up. I don't know how to introduce him into the Marvel Cinematic Universe though. Because of this, I went with a character already existing in the Marvel Cinematic Universe that would be easy to write. I choose Groot from Guardians of the Galaxy. There is a reason for him being on Neverland that will be explained in later chapters._

_As for the other surprise character, I am indeed introducing characters and concept from the Jungle Book into the Once Upon a Time mythology. Mogwli is a perfect example of this as I wanted introduce more lost boys of importance into the story than just Felix. The Jungle Book however wasn't the only Disney movie I introduced into the Once Upon a Time universe in this chapter. If you are an avid Disney fan, you will definitely recognize which movie I am talking about._

_There is a lot guesses who the 3rd villain in this story will be. Many people have assumed that it might be a marvel villain. That's incorrect however as it is not a character from either the movies or comics. I will give you 2 hints of who it is._

_\- It's a fairytale character that has yet to appear on Once Upon a Time. The story this character is from is one I would really like to see on the show._

_\- The characters may or may not have connection to one of the 4 big villains of season 4._

_If you think you know the answer, don't say it out loud in the review section as to not spoil it for everyone else. It would be most appreciated._

_The Undead Writer signs off for now. _


End file.
